¡No me olvides mi amor!
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: Sakura está muy preocupada pues su futuro esposo no llega a la iglesia donde se iban a casar, ella se entera que Shaoran Li tuvo un accidente y está en estado de coma, al despertar no recuerda a Sakura, Sakura tiene que volver a reconquistarlo pero en la ciudad regresa la ex novia de su novio.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Es una historia diferente nada que ver con la serie.**

**No me olvides mi amor**

**Capitulo 1**

**El accidente**

**Sakura POV**

Hoy es un día hermoso porque por fin me caso con el hombre que amo, Shaoran Li un empresario exitoso y de buena posición, él ese heredero de una de las familias más poderosas de toda China.

No sé como lo conquiste a un hombre tan asechado por las mujeres, yo una mujer sencilla de familia de clase media no tenía posibilidades de casarse con un hombre así.

Como lo encontré pues él fue a mi cafetería a tomar un poco de café, y pues sin querer derrame un poco de café en su carísima camisa le dije que se la pagaría pero él se enojo mucho y me volteo a ver, me miro sorprendido y sonrió me dio miedo porque luego dijo que no había problema con su camisa.

Todos los días venia a tomar café y pastel que hacía yo, el siempre me miraba con esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, me pregunto cuál era mi nombre y se lo dije, también me pregunto cuántos años tenia, sobre mi familia y yo también le preguntaba sobre el y me sorprendí mucho cuando dijo Li de inmediato cambie mi actitud con él pues era un hombre muy poderoso en Hong Kong y él me dijo.

-No quiero que me trates como otros lo hacen, era mejor decirte mi apellido- se iba ir y lo detuve.

-No te vayas así- el me miro y sonrió.

-Así es como quiero que me trates, como iguales- él se acerco a mí y me dijo-Me gusta tus ojos y tú también me gustas.

Sonreía al recordar cómo nos conocimos y como me conquisto fue tan hermoso, entro mi prima Tomoyo y me dijo.

-Ya estas lista Sakura- me levante de la silla y le dije.

-Si ya estoy lista- me sonrió y me tomo da la mano y salimos de mi cuarto para ir a la iglesia donde en unas horas más me iba a casar con él, mi padre estaba muy contento que su única hija se casaba, mi hermano no lo estaba mucho pero me dijo que si yo era feliz el también.

Me dirigía a la iglesia emocionada y feliz porque al fin cumplía mi sueño de casarme con el amor de mi vida, si hoy Sakura Kinomoto me casaba a mis 24 años de edad por fin estaba a punto de dar un paso muy grande en mi vida.

Ya en la iglesia estaba esperando a Shaoran Li en el altar vi a su familia que por cierto ellos estaba en contra de mi matrimonio, vi a sus padres los cuales estaban viéndome y se estaban secreteando de seguro de mi vestido tan sencillo que me compro mi padre, yo le había dicho a Shaoran que no quería que gastara en un lujoso vestido y que no quería en una boda en lo grande que algo más sencillo, el me dijo que sería como yo quería pero su madre y sus hermanas se metieron y pues la boda seria como ellas querían en grande.

No acepte que se metieran con mi vestido ese si lo elegiría yo y de seguro toda la sociedad de la familia Li me criticaría pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería que él llegara para casarnos y ser felices para siempre.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y no había señales de Shaoran esto ya me estaba preocupando, me puse muy nerviosa porque no llegaba a caso ya no quería casarse conmigo, me desespere y le dije a mi prima que le llamara de su celular el cual no sonaba.

Esto no estaba bien algo le habrá pasado porque no llegaba, mis lagrimas salieron de mis ojos yo estaba en el altar esperando a que llegara pero no llego la gente está hablando de lo que estaba pasando, escuche algunos que decían "Mírala allí plantada en el altar", "Que pensó que un hombre con Shaoran Li se iba casar con una mujer como ella de clase baja".

Estaba llorando mucho todo el maquillaje se me corrió por toda mi cara, estaba destrozada y solo quería morirme, en mi mente decía porque me dejo plantada si él me dijo en la noche de ayer que me amaba, porque dios me pasaba esto a mí.

Vi que sus padres recibían una llamada y estaban muy asustados por lo que dijeron, de inmediato salieron corriendo y yo salí atrás de ellos y los detuve.

-A caso es Shaoran el que llamo- la señora Li me vio y me dijo.

-Creías que mi hijo se iba a casar contigo- me señalo de arriba para abajo.

-Solo quiero saber porque no vio, porque me dejo plantada en el altar- la señora se volteo y la detuve.-Porque su hijo no me da la cara- y se fue sin decirme nada.

Estaba llorando no sabía que es lo que le paso porque no vio a decirme que no se quería casarse conmigo, estaba confundida y no sabía qué hacer.

El mayordomo de la familia Li Wei se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-El joven Li tuvo un accidente y esta garbe en el hospital-me desmaye cuando me lo dijo.

Todo lo que planea en este día se vino para abajo, todo me daba vueltas esto no me estaba pasando abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba en la iglesia, en seguida me pare y le dije al mayordomo.

-Por favor vayamos donde esta él- le dije ya más calmada, mi hermano me dijo.

-Sakura no vayas el te dejo plantada- lo mire y le dije.

-El no llego porque tuvo un accidente- el me miro sorprendido y mi padre me dijo.

-Entonces vamos a verlo juntos-lo mire y le dije que sí.

Así que fuimos al hospital privado donde estaba toda la familia Li, la señora me dijo.

-Tú qué haces aquí- yo la mire con enojo y le dije.

-Porque él es mi prometido- la señora se volteo y el padre de Li se acerco y me dijo.

-No tenias que venir así vestida-era verdad traía mi vestido de novia pero no tenía tiempo para irme a cambia a mi casa tenía que estar aquí con él.

-Lo siento señor pero él es más importante ahora- el señor me miro y me dijo.

-Como quieras- y se fue hasta donde estaba su familia, el mayordomo me dijo que todavía no salía el doctor que lo estaba checando que teníamos que esperar.

Me senté en una de las sillas y solo pensé que va a pasar ahora, solo esperaba que no se fuera a morir porque no sabía cómo vivir sin él.

Mi padre me trago un té para que me tranquilizara, al fin el doctor salió y dijo que Shaoran tenía un brazo roto, una pierna rota y varias contusiones pero lo peor era que su cabeza tenía un golpe muy fuerte y nos sabia como iba a reaccionar.

Estaba en estado de coma y que solo teníamos que esperar a que despertara, no me dejaron verlo bueno tampoco a su familia, mi padre me dijo que tenía que ir a descansar que era mejor que descansara y que mañana ya lo podría ver así lo hice me fui con el corazón desecho y no sabía que iba a pasar.

No pude dormir en toda la noche solo miraba su foto y lloraba porque no sabía cómo iba a despertar, que me iba a pasar con lo nuestro y me preocupaba su recuperación.

En la mañana fui a verlo pero no me dejaron entrar a verlo y eso me ponía mal, como podía verlo solo quería saber cómo estaba.

El mayordomo Wei me ayudo a entrar a verlo a escondidas de los padres de Li, así era todos los días lo veía a escondidas sabia que tarde o temprano se enteraría pero no me importaba.

Lo veía tan pálido y siempre con los tuvo que tenia, su brazo enyesado y su pierna igual, todo los días era lo mismo no mejoraba y aun no despertaba y eso me tenia preocupada.

Recordaba la primera vez que estuve con en él en la intimidad, fue una noche muy hermosa y fue el primero con el que estaba de esa forma, también recordé las demás veces que estuve con él y lo felices que estábamos.

Así paso 3 meses y aun no despertaba y no mejoraba, hasta que un día sus padres me encontraron en la habitación de Shaoran y me empezaron a decir de cosas peor yo no me deje.

-Pero porque no te vas ya niña-me dijo la señora Li.

-Porque él es mi prometido-le decía a la señora que ya estaba cansada de discutir con ella.

-Déjala ya mujer que lo vea no nos quita nada- decía el padre de Shaoran.

-Pero esta niña ya no es nada de mi hijo- la señora me miraba con enojo y le respondí.

-Si tengo que ver con el porqué él es mi prometido- la señora se volteo y escuchamos ruidos de los aparatos que había en la habitación, de inmediato nos volteamos a ver y o sorpresa él había abierto los ojos me dio mucha alegría.

El pare de Shaoran llamo al doctor y su madre le decía que todo estaba bien que no tuviera miedo, no me dejaba que lo tocara no me importaba ya porque sabía que por fin había despertado.

El doctor lo reviso y le quito todos los tubos, nos dejo entrar y el solo miraba a sus padres y por fin después de tanto tiempo dijo.

-Padre que me paso- el señor se acerco a él y le dijo.

-Tuviste un accidente en automóvil y estabas en coma pero ya está mejor no te preocupes ya te recuperaras. El me miraba muy extraño y la señora Li se acero y dijo.

-No te preocupes hijo cuando estés en casa mas tranquilo- el me miro y pregunto.

-Quien es ella-me quede sorprendida es que a caso no me recordaba, no era posible le iba a decir algo pero su padre fue el que pregunto.

-No te acuerdas de Sakura- el me miro muy raro y mi corazón latía muy fuerte quería saber lo que iba a decir.

-No la recuerdo, quien es Sakura- me quería morir Shaoran no me recordada para nada, los padres de Shaoran me miraron sorprendidos.

Que voy hacer mi prometido no me recuerda, que debo hacer ahora.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Les dejo otra historia espero que les guste…nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 2**

**El no me recuerda**

**Sakura POV**

**Estaba llorando a fuera del cuarto de Shaoran, el no me recordaba, no sabía quien era yo, me sentía tan mal que debía hacer ahora.**

**El doctor nos dijo que el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza daño una parte donde está la memoria, también nos dijo que podía tardar en recordar todo lo sucedido del accidente y dijo que serian días, meses o hasta años en que podía recupera totalmente la memoria que perdió por el golpe.**

**Eso fue lo que me asusto mas podía aguantar días, inclusive meses pero años eso me aterraba que ****él no me recuerde****, le conté todo a mi padre de lo que sucedía y me dijo que tuviera paciencia que el si me recordaría, solo espero que así sea.**

**Después de que despertó lo fui a ver para saber cómo estaba pero o sorpresa su familia ya estaba allí con él, las hermanas de Shaoran, **Fanren, Feimei, Futtie y Shiefa no me dejaron que entrara al cuarto a verlo Faren me dijo.

-Porque sigues insistiendo en molestar a mi hermano, si el no te recuerda- la mire y le dije.

-Porque quiero que recupere la memoria por completo o a caso no quieren que me recuerde- las mire a todas y ninguna decía nada hasta que Shiefa dijo.

-La verdad no queremos que te recuerde- ella se acerco a mí y tomo mi brazo –No te queremos como esposa de mi hermano- me estaba apretando el agarre y le dije.

-Me estás haciendo daño- en eso salió los padres de Shaoran y él, estaba en una silla de ruedas porque a un estaba su pierna enyesada y su brazo igual solo era cuestión de semanas para que sanara y le quitaran el yeso.

El señor Li vio Shiefa que me estaba lastimando y le dijo.

-Shiefa déjala de molestar ya- ella me soltó de mala gana y mire a Shaoran el cual solo miraba con curiosidad, su madre le dijo.

-Nos vamos hijo- ella empujo la silla y paso por mi lado, el no me voltee a ver pero yo sí y mi corazón sentía mucho dolor que me ignoraba y no recordara nada de mí.

Sus hermanas se fueron atrás de ellos y todas me miraron con odio, su padre se quedo conmigo y me dijo algo.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura, pero es mejor que ya no estés cerca de mi hijo- lo mire con sorpresa, como es que ya no quería que estuviera a lado de él si era a la única que no recordaba.

-Lo siento señor pero no puedo irme de su lado, Yo lo amo y no lo voy a dejar- el señor me miro con ternura y me dijo.

-Solo sufrirás mas Sakura, porque estuve platicando con él no recuerda nada después de la discusión que tuvimos en la empresa hace 3 años cuando fue a tu cafetería y te conoció- yo solo oía lo que decía, no sabía si era verdad pero tenía que comprobar si era cierto.

-No le creo nada, eso lo dice para que me aleje de él peor no lo hare señor- él se me acerco y me dijo.

-No te miento Sakura, se lo dijo al doctor él mismo- de mis ojos estaba saliendo lagrimas –El no recuerda nada de lo que vivió contigo estos últimos 3 años- estaba llorando porque no podía creerle, ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Déjeme acercarme a él por favor se lo pido- le suplique al señor Li pero no me dijo nada.

Regrese a la cafetería cabizbaja y sin ganas de nada, entre y vi que estaba mi prima ayudando a mi tía en el servicio de la cafetería, me senté en una de las mesa vacías y mi prima me pregunto.

-Que paso Sakura- ella se sentó a lado de mi yo suspire con pesadez y le dije.

-Shaoran salió del hospital se fue con su familia- me miro y tomo mi mano y me dijo.

-Lo pudiste ver- la mire y le dije.

-Si lo vi- ella se emociono y me dijo.

-Que bueno Sakura debes estar feliz-baje mi cabeza y mis lagrimas corrieron en mi rostro.

-No lo estoy- le dije, tome una servilleta y me limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Que paso Sakura dime- mi prima me pregunto.

-El no recuerda nada de estos 3 años que estuvimos juntos- ella me miro confundida – Lo último que recuerda es una discusión que tuvo con su padre y de allí nada todo borroso.

Me sentía mareada y me desvanecí, solo escuche los gritos de mi prima y no supe que me paso.

Al despertar me encontraba en mi cuarto y vi que mi padre estaba con el doctor y le pregunte.

-Que me paso papá- el me sonrió y me dijo.

-Nada solo te desmayaste Sakura- esto no estaba bien, me sentía cansada pues desde el día de la boda no había comido como es debido, no descansaba bien y mi cuerpo ya no aguanto.

-Lo siento padre- lo mire y el sonrió.

-Hija lo que tienes es descansar y comer mejor en tu estado- como en mi estado a que se refería y pensé tal vez es que no imposible.

-Padre en qué estado estoy- lo mire asustada no podía estar lo que pensé fue eso, y mi padre me tomo de la mano y me dijo.

-Si Sakura es embarazada- mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos, como podía ser imposible. Porque a mí me pasaban estas cosas primero mi prometido no tenía idea de quién era Yo, segundo estaba embarazada de un hombre que no sabía quién era Yo, que mas me podía pasar.

Al día siguiente fui con mi prima con el ginecólogo para ver cuánto tenia de embarazo y saber cómo estaba mi bebé.

La doctora me dijo que tenía 4 meses de embarazo y que estaba baja de peso, obvio pues todo lo que me había pasado, tenía que cuidarme y cuidar a mi bebé ahora.

Y eso es lo que iba hacer pero también quería ver a Shaoran, tratar de que me recordara y también ocultar mi embarazo a la familia de él, como lo iba hacer no tenía la menor idea.

_*****************************************Antes de 3 años*********************************************_

Era un hermoso día en Hong Kong todas las personas estaba en sus respectivos trabajos, todos menos un joven de 21 años que corría por las calles de los barrios más pobres de Hong Kong, porque corría el joven pues sencillo quería escapar de sus guardaespaldas que lo perseguían para llevarlo a su puesto en la empresa más grande de toda China.

El joven se metió por un callejón y los perdió, camino más tranquilo por el callejón y vio que había gente humilde que trabajaba en puestos de verduras, pan, flores, vendiendo pajaritos, etc.

El joven camino mas y vio una cafetería en donde olio café recién hecho y un rico olor a chocolate, entro a la cafetería y vio que no tenía mucha gente se sentó en una de las mesas y espero a que llegara la mesera.

Una chica se acerco con una sonrisa y le dio la carta, él la tomo y vio que había pasteles, cafés, chocolate, malteadas, etc. Él no sabía que pedir todo se le antojaba y mas ese olor que había en la cafetería lo volvía loco, claro que lo enloquecía el chocolate y quería probar lo que estaba preparando y se lo dijo a la mesera que enseguida le trajo un pedazo del pastel y café, el joven se relamió los labios y probo lo que pidió estaba concentrado saboreando lo rico que estaba pero alguien sin querer le macho su camisa blanca con café, el se enojo mucho no porque estaba sucia su camisa si no porque lo interrumpieron.

La señorita que si querer le echo el café se estaba disculpando, pero el joven no la miraba, la señorita le dijo que ella le pagaría la camisa, él la miro y se sorprendió mucho al ver una niña de ojos verde jade que le gustaron mucho verlos y sonrió sin querer, le dijo que no había problema y continuo degustando su pastel, aun mas porque la niña de los ojos verde lo miraba.

Cada día iba a esa cafetería por el pastel, café y por la niña de los ojos verdes, le pregunto su nombre, su edad y su familia, la niña de los ojos verde le contestaba pero también le pregunto ella quien era y sobre su familia, el joven le dijo que se llama Shaoran Li, cuando le dijo su apellido la niña se paró de la mesa y lo empezó a tratar diferente a lo que lo molesto y se quiso ir de la cafetería pero la niña le dijo que no se fuera y el sonrió al ver que ya lo trataba como un amigo.

Shaoran Li empezó a ir más seguido a la cafetería a ver a Sakura la niña de los ojos verdes según él era una niña pues era muy delgadita y pequeña para su estatura que el tenia, Shaoran le estaba gustando mucho Sakura y quería conquistarla.

Lo intento muchos días, meses hasta que un día se cumplió su sueño pues Sakura por fin quiso salir con él en una cita donde fue en un restaurant sencillo en donde había muchas velas y flores rojas, en esa cita ella acepto se su novia y él le dio su primer beso en la noche mas hermosa de todas su vida llena de estrellas y una hermosa luna.

Shaoran se salió de su casa para ir a vivir a la colonia de donde vivía Sakura, sus padres se opusieron a esa decisión pero el ya tenia sus maletas en su carro, su padre en especial se enojo mucho con él y le dijo que no quería que abandonara la universidad y el trabajo, el dijo que iría a trabajar y a la universidad. Se fue en su carro a vivir lejos de tantos lujos, se fue a vivir con un amigo conoció en la cafetería se llama Takashi Yamazaki los dos vivía en un departamento donde cada uno tenía su habitación y s llevaban bien, Shaoran se divertía mucho con Sakura y sus nuevos amigos iban a fiestas, a la playa, al zoológico, al parque de diversiones, a museos a muchos lugares que él no conocía de Hong Kong.

La prima de Sakura tomaba muchas fotos de todos los amigos en cada lugar que iban igual que videos, se divertía mucho viendo los videos que le tomo a su prima cuando era niña y le encantaba ver las fotos de Sakura cuando era pequeña. Amaba mucho a Sakura y nunca se quería separa de ella.

Un día después de salir en una de esas tantas citas que tenían él le dijo que tenía ganas de estar con ella en una forma más íntima, Sakura se sonrojo y Shaoran la beso, y así pues Shaoran fue el primer hombre de la vida de Sakura, ella le dijo que siempre se quedaría a su lado y él le dijo que si y la beso con mucha ternura.

Después de ese día ellos dos se volvieron más cercano y la relación estaba madurando, Shaoran le propuso matrimonio a Sakura en el mismo restaurant donde fue su primera cita, le entrego un anillo de oro sencillo pues Sakura no le gustaba lo extravagante y eso le gustaba mucho a él.

Así preparación todo para la boda, pero sus familia intervino de nuevo y que el heredero de los Li tenía que tener una gran boda pues no le quedo mas remedio que hacer lo que decían sus padres, Sakura no quería pero la convenció todo estaba listo para el gran día, antes del gran día el hablo por teléfono con ella y le dijo.

-Mañana será el gran día no estás nerviosa- dijo Shaoran.

-Si un poco- dijo Sakura.

-Yo no puedo dormir esta noche- rio –Creo que ya desperté a Takashi Yamazaki- los dos rieron.

-Tienes que dormir mi amor si no mañana no podrás despertarte.

-Está bien tratare- dijo Shaoran.

-Está bien descansa Shaoran- dijo Sakura que ya iba a colgar pero la detuvo Shaoran con su voz.

-Espera Sakura no te he dicho que te amo- el sonrió.

-No me los dicho que malo y yo que ya quería colgar el teléfono- dijo Sakura divertida.

-Lo siento pero Te amo mucho Sakura- el rio.

-Yo también Te amo Shaoran- dijo por ultimo Sakura

Recordó Sakura lo último que le dijo Shaoran, esas fueron sus últimas palabras y no sabía que todo iba a terminar así.

Ella se tocaba su vientre y veía las estrellas en el obscuro cielo, recordó tantas cosas que vio con él no sabía cómo le iba hacer para que la recordara.

Después de una semana de haberse enterado que estaba embarazada estaba haciendo su trabajo normal hasta que entro Takashi Yamazaki que dijo.

-Shaoran está aquí- Sakura soltó los platos y salió corriendo de la cafetería, vio que su mayordomo le estaba ayudando a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, el corazón de Sakura palpitaba muy rápido y en su mente decía tal vez ya me recordó.

El los miro pero su mirada era muy seria y dijo.

-Quien de ustedes es Takashi Yamazaki- todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo, Takashi Yamazaki se acerco a él y le dijo.

-Soy yo, es que acaso no te acuerdas de mi- Shaoran le dijo.

-No sé quién eres, solo viene por mis cosas que según Wei están en tu casa.

Sakura estaba llorando porque ese hombre no era su Shaoran, quien les hablaba tan golpeado. Ahora que debía hacer Sakura con este nuevo Shaoran Li.

Que debía hacer ahora…

******************Continuara******************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Espero les guste mi nueva historia…**


	3. Chapter 3

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Las mentiras de la Familia Li**

**Shaoran POV**

**Estoy confundido no sé que me paso, no recuerdo el accidente, mis padres me dicen que no me preocupe que todo estará bien pero siento algo aquí en mi corazón, algo me falta y no sé que es me siento mal cada vez que empiezo a recordar ahora estoy en mi casa en mi cuarto.**

**Soy atendido por mi fiel mayordomo Wei, el cual me ayudado durante esta semana siempre le preguntaba que donde estaban mis cosas pero él no me decía nada y también le preguntaba acerca de la mujer de ojos verdes que estaba ese día que desperté pero solo me decía "tengo que preguntarle a sus padre si le puedo decir algo acerca de esa mujer", era un misterio esa mujer que tanto me llamaba la atención, siempre estaba su mirada y su rostro en mis sueños estos últimos días.**

**Un día en el desayuno le pregunte a mi madre quien era esa mujer y ella me contesto.**

**-Ella es una mujer de baja clase, que solo quería molestarte cariño- no le creía mucho, yo solo quería saber su nombre y saber porque mi madre habla de ella así.**

**Así que fui a preguntarle a mi hermana **Feimei que me dijera el nombre de esa mujer y ella me dijo.

-Esa mujer se llama Sakura Kinomoto- ella estaba asiendo deporte en ese momento y le pregunte.

-Pero porque estaba ella allí en mi cuarto- mi hermana paro de hacer ejercicio y me miro.

-Ella es una mujer mala Shaoran- como era posible que una mujer tan sencilla pudiera ser mala no le creí mucho, salí del cuarto de mi hermana y como no podía caminar porque tenía enyesada mi pierna andaba en la silla de ruedas para todos lados hasta que me encontré con otra de mis hermanas.

Futtie le pregunte acerca de Sakura según mi otra hermana la mujer de ojos verdes se llamaba así, ella me dijo.

-Que quieres saber sobre ella- la mire y le dije.

-Quien es ella- me miro y me dijo.

-Por la culpa de esa mujer tu terminaste tu compromiso con Akari Lou, ella se metió en tu relación y ahora quiere que te cases con ella…- la mire pero no se sentía que mentía y le pregunte.

-Pero mi madre dijo que era una mujer de baja clase yo…-no sé qué decir mas no tenía la menor idea de quién era esa mujer y no sabía si juzgarla por el motivo que dijo mi hermana.

- Mira Shaoran si es verdad que no tiene dinero, por esa razón se metió en tu relación y mas para sacarte el dinero porque así son esas mujeres como lo es Sakura- no sabía que pensar no la conocía y a quien creerle.

-No se hermana todo es tan confuso- me toque la cabeza y ella se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-No te preocupes Shaoran esa es la verdad-ella me miro y yo baje mi cabeza-O no crees en lo que decimos nosotras tus hermanas, crees que te mentimos- la mire y le dije.

-No claro que no mienten pero la mirada de ella es inocente- mi hermana suspiro y me dijo.

-Shaoran así son esa mujeres, se hacen las victimas para poder sacarte el dinero- tenía razón mi padre se encontró con una mujer así casi lo deja sin dinero y sin familia.

-Creo que tiene razón ya no les preguntare mas acerca de ella- ella me sonrió- Ahora es recupérame físicamente y mentalmente para regresar a la escuela y a mi trabajo- ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y me ayudo a empujar mi silla.

Le pregunte donde estaba mis cosas y ella me dijo que me fui a vivir cerca de ella en un departamento de un amigo de ella, le pregunte como era posible eso y me explico que Sakura me obligo a que me fuera con ella, que de hecho por culpa de ella tenía este accidente y claro que me robo mucho dinero según Futtie.

Ya era de noche y pensé todo este tiempo estuve con una caza fortunas, como era posible si yo jure que no me iba a pasar algo así, pero todo era tan confuso aquí en mi cabeza y si fue verdad todo lo que decían mis hermanas y mi madre, tenía que alejarme de ella.

Futtie me dijo que mis cosas estaba en el departamento de un sujeto llamado Takashi Yamazaki, así que le dije a Wei que me llevara al departamento de ese hombre al principio no quiso pero después por ordenes de mi madre me llevo.

Estaba viendo por la ventana el barrio era humilde no lo negaba, como pude estar aquí por 3 años no sabía porque lo hice tal vez esa mujer me había hechizado o hecho algo raro para que me retuviera durante todo este tiempo a su lado, como pude haber sobrevivido en un lugar así.

Wei me indico que ese hombre era Takashi Yamazaki lo llame por su nombre y de inmediato se paro y me miro sorprendido, entro a una cafetería que estaba bonita si no lo negaba tenia buena pinta.

Le dije a Wei que me ayudara a bajar y así lo hiso pero para esto ya había unas cuantas personas que salieron de la cafetería y Takashi Yamazaki me pregunto que si lo recordaba, le dije que no y quería mis cosas mire a los que estaba presente y o sorpresa estaba ella allí parada estaba llorando.

Takashi Yamazaki me dijo.

-Claro tus cosas están en mi departamento- señalo la casa de enfrente de la cafetería y le dije.

-Bueno pues vamos- le indique a Wei que me llevara con Yamazaki a su departamento, entramos a la casa pero había una escalera y no podía subir, le dije a Wei que me tarjera las muletas y así subí los escalones.

Llagamos al departamento y vi que estaba mis cosas revueltas con las de él, le indique a Wei que las recogiera todas, me senté en el sillón y Takashi Yamazaki ayudo a Wei a recoger mis cosas mire a la puerta que estaba ella parada viéndome eso me molestaba mucho y le dije.

-Deja ya de mirarme- ella frunció el seño y entro al departamento, se puso en frente de mí y me dijo.

-Tú no eras así Shaoran, eras diferente-la mire de verdad que no era fea pero lo que me dijeron mis hermanas era cierto, ella fue la causante de que haya terminado mi compromiso con Akari Lou, que ni siquiera me contesta el teléfono por culpa de ella.

-No sé de que hablas yo no te recuerdo- ella meneo la cabeza de negación y me dijo.

-Yo se que algún día me recordaras y te lamentaras a verme tratado así- yo le iba a responde pero ella salió del departamento y me dejo pensando en lo que dijo.

Me dolía la cabeza horrible y no sabía qué hacer, Yamazaki me dijo.

-Perdón Shaoran pero deberías ponerte a pensar en lo que haces- lo mire confundido –Si tan solo pudieras recordar un poco- y lo mire que estaba entregando mis cosas a Wie, salí de la casa y vi la cafetería, mire que estaba ella con una sonrisa atendiendo a los clientes y me sentí mal me dolía la cabeza.

Todo el camino a mi casa me dolía mucho la cabeza y venia recuerdos de Akari Lou, de mi primo Fye, y los ojos y la sonrisa de Sakura solo recordaba eso de ella pero nada más.

Llegue a mi cuarto y revise las cosas que le había entregado Yamazaki a Wei, vi que había un álbum de fotos y lo abrí, me sorprendí mucho pues en todas las fotos estaba Sakura conmigo sonriendo feliz, yo estaba también feliz y ya no sabía si lo que me contaron mis hermanas y mi madre era la verdad, que debía hacer. Mire todas las fotos de todos los álbumes que estaban en la caja, miraba que Sakura tenía una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos eran muy especiales.

Entro Wei y me dijo.

-Joven Li no se atormente mas- lo mire y le dije.

-Porque no puedo recordar nada de estos viajes que hice con ella, y porque no la recuerdo se su nombre por mis hermanas- me toque la cabeza estaba de malas.

-Ya con el tiempo la recordara, pero eso si le dijo que no le crea mucho a sus hermanas de lo que dicen de ella- lo mire sorprendido y le pregunte.

-Tú que sabes de ella- el sonrió y me dijo.

-Solo sé que lo ama pero no por su dinero- me miro y sonrió, lo mire sorprendido- Lo ama por lo que es joven Li- estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer.

Toque la foto que tenía en mis manos, en ella estaba Sakura sonriendo y estaba tan feliz, sus ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad.

-No sé qué hacer Wei estoy confundido- lo mire y el sonrió.

-No crea lo que dicen de ella, porque no deja que ella se acerque a usted joven Li tal vez sus recuerdos regresen cerca de ella. Eso tenía razón Wei, tenía que recordar lo que paso y saber si fue cierto lo que dijeron mis hermanas.

Antes de dormir acomode mis cosas en mi cuarto y no vi mi diario por ningún lado de seguro se quedo en la casa de Yamazaki, vi la foto que estaba Sakura y la deje en mi buro cerca de mi lámpara de luz, cerré mis ojos y vi sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa pero nada más recordaba eso de ella, de Akari recordaba cuando éramos niños siempre jugábamos en un columpio en los jardines de mi casa, ella siempre me mojaba con el agua y reí divertida, también como empezó a creer y a convertirse en una mujer muy hermosa, me besaba en la escuela, en la empresa, en el parque, en mi casa y regresaba el recuerdo de Sakura llorando hoy cuando fui por mis cosas. Todos los sueños que tenían estaba cortado no estaba enteros solo eran fracciones de todo lo que viví, pero si recordaba lo que hacía en el día.

Le dije a mi padre que tenía que ver al doctor y me dijo que si que ya tenía la cita en la tarde, también le dije que quería ver a Sakura y el se sorprendió mucho porque le dije el nombre de ella.

Me pregunto si la recordaba peor le dije que no que mis hermanas me dijeron el nombre, también le platique lo que me paso ayer con ella y que me sentía mal cuando la vi llorar.

Me dijo que no había problema de que ella viniera a verme, mande a Wei a que la trajinera para poder hablar de las fotos y tantas preguntas tenía para ella, tenía todo listo para poder hablar con ella los álbumes y pensé que tal si no venia por como la trate ayer, no que iba hacer si ella no venia tenía que ir yo a donde estaba y pedirle perdón, si Shaoran le tenias que pedir perdón me decía mi conciencia.

Me aburrí mucho esperar en el patio y fui con mi silla adentro de mi casa y escuche algo que me sorprendió mucho.

-Porque estás aquí Sakura- dijo mi madre.

-Porque Wei me trajo porque su hijo me quiere ver- allí estaba Sakura parada en la sala de mi casa, me escondí a tras de la puerta y escuche lo que iba decir mi madre.

-Mi hijo no te recuerda, porque insistes en retenerlo- mi madre estaba enojada –Ya se termino el sueño niña.

-A mí solo me dijeron que su hijo me quiere ver pero si no es así me voy. Sakura estaba a punto de salir y mi madre la detuvo tomando del brazo y Sakura se quejo del dolor.

-Cuando me lo ibas a decir Sakura- las dos se miraban con odio y Sakura le dijo.

-De que habla señora Li- mi madre apretó más su agarre y Sakura se quejo más del dolor.

-No te hagas la tonta del embarazo, o es que lo ibas a ocultárnoslo- mi madre se subió el suéter que traía Sakura y vi que su vientre estaba abultada, me sorprendí mucho me toque la cabeza que ya empezaba a dolerme esto no era posible.

-No señora no se lo iba a ocultar pero no ve la situación en la que estamos- mi madre soltó de mala gana a Sakura y ella tomo su brazo y lo sobo.

-Ahora ya sé porque lo ocultas es porque no es de mi hijo-que eso no podía ser cierto tenía que hablar con ella.

-Por supuesto que es de su hijo señora, pero si no me quiere creer a ya usted- Sakura la miro enojada y antes de salir le dijo a mi madre- Y la verdad no quiero que tenga su apellido señora porque el bebé que espero es de su hijo y mío, y esa es la verdad- mi madre le dijo.

-Lo que quieres es dinero pero no te daremos nada a ti ni a tu hijo que de seguro no es de Shaoran-

-No me importa si me cree o no yo sé que mi bebé es de Shaoran y mío, y no me interesa el dinero señora- salió Sakura de la sala y la detuve yo.

-Espera Sakura-ella voltio sorprendida.

-Ya te acuerdas de mí- me dijo algo asustada.

-No pero acabo de escuchar que tu estas embarazada- la mire y ella me miro con sus ojos verdes.

-Créeme es tuyo, no te miento- ya no sabía que decir teníamos que hablar de tantas cosas.

-Shaoran ella miente ese bebé que ella tiene en su vientre no es tuyo- Sakura miro a mi madre con enojo. Ella iba a decir algo peor la interrumpí y le dije a mi madre.

-Déjeme solo con ella madre- mire a mi madre.

-Pero Shaoran cariño yo…-la mire con enojo y le volví a decir

-Déjeme solo con ella madre por favor- mi madre miro con odio a Sakura y se fue.

Le dije que me siguiera al patio donde estaban los álbumes de fotos, le dije que se sentara.

Ya estábamos los dos solos frente a frente ella me miraba con sus hermoso ojos verdes y sus manos se retorcían de nervios, como íbamos a empezar a hablar, como debía preguntarle a Sakura de mi vida con ella.

Como lo haría si no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella.

****************************************Contuniara****************************

**Sakura Li 23 : espero que les guste mucho esta historia, sé que estoy asiendo sufrir un poquito a Sakura pero esperen ya vendrá algo de sufrimiento para Shaoran también…**

**Y la felicidad de Sakura también vendrá…espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 4**

**El diario de Shaoran Li**

**Sakura POV**

**No podía creer que el hablara así era alguien que no conocía y me dio miedo su mirada, pero ya no le iba a llorar por él, pero mi prima me dijo que a lo mejor su madre y su hermanas le dijeron mentiras de mi.**

**Lo vi dentro del departamento de **Takashi Yamazaki, lo mire y él me contesto de mal modo le dije que se iba a repetir de hablarme así claro cuando me recordara, y salí del departamento ya había decidido no llorar mas por él porque mío bebé me necesitaba y no le iba hacer daño.

Realice mi trabajo con normalidad siempre sonriente para que los clientes regresaran a la cafetería de nuevo, mire que el carro donde iba Shaoran mi corazón me dolía mucho verlo transformado en otra persona.

**Descanse en mi cama, me mire en el espejo y vi mi vientre que ya estaba un poco abultado, lo acaricie con ternura porque amaba mucho a mi bebé.**

**Pensé que sería mi bebé un varón o una hermosa niña, y recordé una vez que estuve con Shaoran en la intimidad me dijo que siempre deseaba tener una niña conmigo.**

**Solo esperaba que mi bebé estuviera bien y que nunca le fuera a faltar nada de esta segura, tendría mucho amor de todos los que viven aquí en la colonia, también le iba a decir sobre su padre si es que no nos recordaba después de unos años, mi hermoso bebé iba saber quién era su padre aunque años me asustaba pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi bebé.**

**En la mañana me levante con ánimo de seguir trabajando y vivir por el bien de mi bebé, entro a la cafetería un señor que se me hacia conocido era le mayordomo de los Li, me dijo que Shaoran quería hablar conmigo y me sorprendí mucho al caso el ya se acordaba de mi, pero el señor lo negó.**

**Fui para saber qué es lo que deseaba y me encontré en la sala a la señora Li la cual de inmediato me empezó a insultar, no me deje ya no lo permitiré, era mejor salir de allí pero me detuvo y me alzo el suéter que traía y se dio cuenta de mi estado, vieja bruja como supo que estaba embarazada y claro desde luego que dijo que no era de Shaoran, como se atrevía a pensar que me metí con otro si yo amaba a su hijo maldita vieja era mejor no pelar por el daño que le hacía a mi bebé y salí de la sala pero o sorpresa estaba Shaoran escuchando todo, me llamo por mi nombre pero me dijo que no me recordaba eso me puso triste, me dijo del embarazo y le dije que era de él que no mentía.**

**Estábamos en el jardín el solo me miraba y en la mesa estaba unos álbumes de fotos, si los recordaba en ellos estaban las fotos de nuestros viajes le pregunte.**

**-Quieres saber algo acerca de las fotos de los albúmenes- el me miro y me dijo.**

**-No solo quiero saber más de ti para poder recordar que es lo que viví contigo. Lo mire y me mordí el labio, no sabía si estaba en lo correcto decirle todo de un jalón o tal vez por partes para que recordara cada momento que vivió a mi lado.**

**-Dime qué quieres saber y yo te lo diré- el me miro y pensó.**

**-Como nos conocimos- sonreí y me acorde de la forma en que lo conocí era graciosos.**

**-Está bien te lo diré- le hable de ese día que entro por primera vez a mi cafetería, de que derrame café en su carísima camisa y luego siempre iba seguido a la cafetería, después de un largo tiempo de contarle con detalle que paso luego de ese suceso el sonrió con diversión y pensó por un largo tiempo**

**-En serio así nos conocimos y siempre tomaba el mismo menú- lo mire y sonreí.**

**-Si siempre pedias café y pastel de chocolate- el rio divertido, vi que venía su padre así nosotros el me miro y me dijo.**

**-Qué bueno que está aquí Sakura quiero hablar contigo de un asunto- lo mire y le dije.**

**-Claro que sí señor Li- el puso su mano en el hombre de Shaoran y el voltio a verlo y le dijo.**

**-Padre si es por el embarazo de Sakura quiero oír lo que le vas a decir. El señor lo miro sorprendido y dijo.**

**-Ya sabes del embarazo de ella. Shaoran meno la cabeza en afirmación.**

**-Ya sé que me va a decir y señor no le miento es de su hijo. Los dos me miraron sorprendidos.**

**-No es eso Sakura yo solo…-lo interrumpí y le dije.**

**-No señor no quiero su dinero, es que no entiende que amo a su hijo aunque no me recuerde. Me pare de la silla y shaoran se sorprendió y me dijo.**

**-No te vayas yo si te creo pero espera que es lo que quiere decirte mi padre.**

**Mire al señor Li y él me dijo.**

**-Solo quiero que cuando nazca le hagas una prueba de ADN al bebé- a mi dios esta gente sí que no sabe escuchar.**

**-Como usted quiera señor Li pero eso si cuando se dé cuenta que mi hijo es de Shaoran, no querré nada de su dinero- ya me quería ir a mi casa pero me detuvo Shaoran con su mano.**

**-No te vayas, quédate un rato- el me miro y yo solo suspire.**

**-No puedo quedarme es que tus padres me incomodan con sus preguntas- mire al señor Li que no decía nada.**

**-Está bien creo que iré a verte a la cafetería- le sonreí y le dije.**

**-Claro cuando gustes allí estaré- el me sonrió y salí de allí.**

**Llegue a la cafetería y me encontré con **Takashi Yamazaki, el cual me dio el diario de Shaoran Li quería leerlo pero no debía.

Tenía que aguantar las ganas de no abrirlo y leer lo que el escribía, hay que debía hacer ahora, mire el diario era bonito era rojo con letras en dorado donde decía el nombre de él.

No Sakura no puedes abrir el diario de él, no es correcto me decía mi conciencia lo vote en mi escritorio y salí de mi cuarto a ver a mi prima que me íbamos al mercado de cositas.

El venia cada día a la cafetería a tomar el café y el pastel de chocolate, también me preguntaba cosas de los álbumes yo le contaba todo las aventuras que tuvimos en cada una de las fotos, el reí divertido y pensaba, en una de esa conversaciones me dijo que el no podía creer que hiciera todo eso él.

El me decía que recordaba en fracciones y que también estaba yo en sus sueños pero no completaba la información, lo vi un poco dudoso le dije que el tiempo lo iba a recordar, el me miraba y me sonreía como antes y me ponía nerviosa, quería tenerlo a mi lado en cada chequeo de mi embarazo todo estaba bien me dijo la doctora, y sonreía cada vez que lo veía en monitor cuando me hice el ultra sonido.

Así pasaron 3 meses en donde él venia a verme y a preguntarme cosas de nosotros, ya estaba mejor de su pierna y su brazo tanto que ya no usaba la silla de ruedas o las muletas ya caminaba por sí solo. También le preguntaba si ya recordaba toda la información pero me dijo que el doctor le dio un tratamiento para que empezara a completar los recuerdos.

También veía mi vientre que ya estaba cada día más notable, preguntaba cómo esta mi bebé, le decía que todo estaba bien pero que no me dejaba dormir y que se me antojaba mucho el chocolate y el rio cuando se lo dije, él me dijo algo que me emociono y tuve más esperanzas.

-Es mi hijo si duda a mi me encanta el chocolate- quería llora de emoción cuando me lo dijo.

Estoy aquí en la cafetería esperando a que llegue para enseñarle muchas cosas:

1.- Una foto del último ultra sonido que me hice y viera a nuestro hijo, el condenado no se dejaba ver bien que era.

2.- Tenía los videos de los viajes que hicimos y tal vez podía recordar mejor.

No llegaba y eso me preocupo mucho tal vez se enfermo o peor le paso algo malo, salí de la cafetería para ver si ya venía pero nada.

Lo espera mucho tiempo y en eso entro Wei que me dio una nota que había mandado Shaoran en donde decía:

_Sakura:_

_No podre ir a la cafetería porque regreso Akari Lou, y quiero tratar de resolver mis problemas con ella espero que comprendas._

_Espero que descanses mucho por el bebé y nos vemos luego._

_Atte. Shaoran Li_

Me enoje mucho porque tenía que resolver los problemas con ella si ya habían terminado su relación con ella, o al menos que mire a Wei y le pregunte.

-Quien la mando traer- el me miro y me sentó en la silla y me dijo.

-La llamaron y la buscaron la señora y las hermanas del joven Li- hay malditas ya lo sabía esas mujeres lo que querían era que Shaoran no me recordara y claro no deseaban que él se acercara a mi por miedo de que se volviera a enamorar de mi.

-Esto no se quedara así- el me sonrió y me dijo.

-No puede hacer nada en su estado- tenia razón no podía hacer corajes por mi embarazo –Yo estoy de su lado y le diré al joven Li que venga a verla de eso no se preocupe- me tomo de la mano y me sonrió, claro que sabía que él estaba de mi lado podía confiar en su palabra.

Tenía que hacer algo para que esa mujer no me quitara a Shaoran, pero que puede hacer Sakura piensa, y recordé cuando le pregunte acerca de ella y él me dijo que lo traiciono.

-Claro el diario- subí a mi cuarto y busque el dichoso diario, lo vi pero no podía leerlo.

Me senté en la cama y lo observe que tenía que hacer, no podía dejárselo así al diablo con no podía leerlo, lo abrí y comencé a leer.

Era muy interesante lo que decía contaba sobre sus aventuras de niño y claro que salía el nombre de esa Akari, seguí leyendo y nada que pudiera saber de la traición que ella le hiso a Shaoran, mucho amor y también viajes que hiso con ella a Europa, América y Australia.

-El hiso todos esos viajes con ella- dude un poco y pensé claro por eso sabia de varias comidas de varios países, mire el reloj ya era 1 de la mañana cerré el diario y me acosté en la cama mañana tenía que seguir investigando en el dichoso diario.

Con Wei mande mis videos, claro que se los entregara a él personalmente y lo viera él solo, atendí la cafetería como siempre y en mis ratos libres lee el dichoso diario.

Y me sorprendió mucho algo que decía en el diario, era la primera vez que estaba con esa mujer en la intimidad y yo que pensé que era la primera que estaba con él en la intimidad, me dolió mucho enterarme y cerré el diario no pude continuar lee porque describía como lo hiso con esa mujer.

Lo avente en el escritorio de mi cuarto y estaba llorando que ingenua fui al creerle que yo era la primera con quien se acostaba, me daba un coraje porque le creí y me dije a mi misma.

-Que tonta eres Sakura- me daba de zapes en la cabeza –No fuiste la primera como él te hiso creer, clama Sakura- respire hondo y mejor era salir de paseo esto no me estaba haciendo bien.

Pasaron varios días sin que lee el diario de él y todavía tenía la duda de encontrara la traición de esa mujer pero y si encontraba otra verdad que me doliera, tenía que ser fuerte.

Entro el señor Wei y me dijo que Shaoran estaba en el hospital, me asuste mucho y fui con él al hospital donde estaba la familia de él.

-No tienes que hacer nada aquí Sakura- me dijo la señora Li.

No le dije nada solo quería saber cómo estaba él.

El doctor dijo que se había sorprendido con algo que vio y que le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero el ya estaba mejor y que se podía ir a su casa a descansar.

Hay dios tal vez fue los videos que le di por mi culpa fue que estaba en el hospital, Wei me coloco sus manso en mis hombros y me dijo que no era mi culpa. Una de las hermanas de Shaoran se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Mi hermano quiere regresar con Akari, ni tu hijo y tú podrán impedirlo- me miro con enojo.

Me dije en mis pensamiento eso lo veremos tendré al prueba de porque la dejo la ultima vez, tenia que se fuerte y terminar de leer el diario.

Así que esa noche de nuevo lee el diario pero esta vez me salte esa parte que no termine de leer de ellos dos no quería hacerme más daño y encontré algo muy interesante.

Decía que algo así.

_Diario de Shaoran Li_

_Hoy fui al lugar donde me dijo mi amigo Eriol, que según el encontraría a mi prometida Akari con otro hombre. _

_Patrañas lo que el tenia era envidia de mi relación con ella, claro como el nadie lo pelaba quería que yo terminara mi relación con Akari pero no se le iba hacer, entre al hotel dije el numero que me dio Eriol la señorita me dio una tarjeta y subí al piso donde estaba la habitación._

_Si no era verdad lo que me decía Eriol le iba dejar de hablar, coloque la tarjeta en la cerradura y entre a la habitación, o sorpresa me encontré con Akari desnuda teniendo intimidad con alguien, no era posible era mi primo Fye con el que estaba._

_Ellos me miraron que estaba en la puerta Akari se asusto mucho y se tapo con la sabana y me dijo._

_-No es lo que parece Shaoran yo- no la deje que terminara porque le dije._

_-Eres una perra como pudiste hacerme esto- ella se levanto y me quiso tocar pero la detuve –No me toques con tus sucias manos esto se termino._

_Ella me miro y me dijo –Como que término- la mire enojado y le dije._

_-Si se rompió el compromiso no me voy a casar con una perra como tu- ella grito mi nombre porque salí corriendo y enojado por lo que vi, pero esto no se iba a quedar así iba a sacar a mi primo de la empresa y esa perra también._

Termine de leer esa parte y sonreí bingo ya tenía la prueba que quería ahora como se lo decía a Shaoran sin que el recaiga en una crisis.

¿Cómo debía decírselo?, ¿Cómo?…

****************************Continuara**************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro capítulo más esto se está poniendo bueno…**

**Un concejo nunca lean un diario de su pareja si no les pasara lo mismo que a Sakura…**

**Bueno lo hiso por una buena causa…ya tiene la prueba ahora como se lo dirá a él…**

**En el próximo capítulo…**


	5. Chapter 5

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía en los demás capítulos prometo revisar la ortografía para los siguientes y también TRC no a parce ningún personaje de ese anime un disculpa porque aparece el nombre en los demás capítulos.**

**3. Cambios radicales abran en la historia… espero les agrade mucho.**

**Capitulo 5**

**La flor de cerezo**

**Shaoran POV**

**Me estaba recuperando favorablemente de la accidente que tuve y todo gracias a Sakura que me ayudado en estos meses, me contaba todo lo que viví con ella en estos 3 años.**

**Siempre me reía de cada aventura que hicimos, me agradaba estar con ella en la cafetería y me gustaba mucho el pastel de ella hacía de chocolate, también vi que su vientre estaba cada mes más notable le pregunte como estaba él bebé.**

**Ella me dijo que era muy inquieto y que se le antojaba mucho el chocolate, le dije que era mi hijo que eso no había duda ella sonrió al escuchar eso y me agrado mucho verla así, me gustaba muchos su ojos verdes eran hermosos.**

**Al llegar a mi casa mi padre me dijo.**

**-Te veo muy feliz hijo- yo le sonreía y le decía.**

**-Si padre soy feliz porque hoy pase un rato muy agradable con ella- la que no estaba muy feliz era mi madre, siempre me decía que Sakura no me quería y que solo le importaba el dinero.**

**Lo que he visto que ella no le gusta muchos los lujos y que es una persona muy sencilla, en mis sueños aparecía mas Akari y no mucho de Sakura, es más los recuerdos de ella siempre estaba cortados y solo recordaba las fotos que veía con ella, además que me explicaba ella en él día.**

**Iba a mis terapias con el doctor y le decía lo que me pasaba, el decía que solo el tiempo y con la terapia podía recuperar la memoria que me faltaba, quería recuperar mi vida de esos 3 años que se borraron.**

**A la salida de mi terapia mis hermanas me dijeron que tenían una sorpresa y fui con ellas a un lugar muy especial, fuimos al puerto donde estaba alguien que si recordaba muy bien era Akari.**

**Akari era una mujer de 24 años, media 1.75 delgada, pelo largo castaño obscuro, ojos color ámbar y siempre tenia una sonrisa súper linda me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije.**

**-Cuanto tiempo sin verte- ella me miro y se mordió el labio, siempre que lo hacía me volvía loco.**

**-Shaoran te acuerdas de mí- la mire y le tome de la mano.**

**-Claro de ti si recuerdo todo lo que vivimos cuando éramos niños y adolecentes- le sonreí y ella rio, me gustaba mucha su risa.**

**-Porque no vamos de paseo al mar un rato- les dije a mis hermanas y Akari, se emocionaron tanto que nos subimos en el yate de mi padre, nos fuimos en el al mar.**

**-Y dime en dónde estabas todo este tiempo- la mire y ella se puso nerviosa, lo que le ocasionada estar a mi lado.**

**-Yo…estaba de viaje por mi trabajo- me sonrió y siguió bebiendo de su Martini.**

**-A ya veo- tenia tantas cosa que decirle y hablar te tantas cosas.**

**Me sentía un poco mal por la marea que estaba subiendo que me empezó a doler mi cabeza y tu vimos que regresar, al bajar del yate le dije por ultimo antes de irme.**

**-Nos vemos mañana en mi casa te parece- ella sonrió y se acerco a mí.**

**-Claro Shaoran no hay problema allí estaré- y me dio un beso en los labios.**

**Llegue a mi casa y vi la foto de Akari me recordaba tantas cosas que vivimos juntos pero había algo que me faltaba en mi memoria, suspire por el cansancio mañana seria un largo día.**

**En la mañana durante el desayuno revise unos papeles de la empresa pero algo no cuadraba en estos documentos faltaba dinero, revise cada uno de con calma pero fui interrumpido por Wei que me dijo.**

**-Joven Li no irá hoy a ver a la señorita Sakura- lo mire, si era verdad quede con ella de que la iba a invitar a un lugar pero quede de verme con Akari.**

**-No iré esta vez- tome un papel donde escribí una nota diciéndole la verdad no quería mentirle no se me hacia justo, en el papel decía que Akari regreso y que iba a resolver mis problemas con ella.**

**Se lo di a Wei para que se lo entregara el me miro y me dijo.**

**-Joven Li está haciendo lo correcto- lo mire y le dije.**

**-Si Wei quiero ver que paso con mi compromiso con Akari- el no dijo nada y se retiro, me quede pensando en cómo hablar de este tema con ella, pues no recuerdo nada de cuál fue el motivo por que terminamos nuestro compromiso.**

**Pronto lo sabría pero antes tenía que saber porque faltaba dinero de lo que refleja los ****estados financieros de la empresa de mi padre.**

**Llego Akari muy sonriente como siempre me dio un beso en mis labios y me supo delicioso como todos los besos que ella me daba.**

-Qué bueno que llegaste Akari- ella se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano y me dijo.

-Espero que este mejor de salud- le sonreí.

-Si ya estoy bien- era como regresar a lo que éramos antes y eso me agradaba mucho, quería saber cómo estaba ella, que hiso de su vida sin mí.

Platicamos por horas de cosas que ella hiso en África, que tenía una nueva fundación de niños huérfanos y eso me agradaba mucho que fuera tan solidaria y ayudara a los demás.

Todo estaba muy divertido con ella, me di cuenta de mi estupidez de dejarla y me sentía tan feliz a su lado.

Antes de irme a dormir Wei entro y me dijo que Sakura me mando unos videos para que yo los viera, ya no sabía qué hacer no podía recordarla y los sentimientos que tenia por Akari eran más poderoso.

Que debía hacer ahora con Sakura y el bebé.

Todos los días estuve con Akari hablando de nuestras cosas ella me ayudo a entender mejor los documentos que mi padre me dio a revisar, íbamos juntos a la empresa donde ella de nuevo se integro a laborar claro siempre a mi lado como lo era antes y como lo es ahora.

Después de varios días le pregunte.

-Porque terminamos nuestra relación- ella me miro con sus ojos color ámbar y me dijo.

-Por una discusión que tuvimos diferencias de opinión de un negocio que realizamos, pero eso ya está en el pasado Shaoran ahora hay que vivir el presente que es lo más importante- ella me beso como nunca lo hiso y me gusto tanto que lo volví a repetirlo, la tenía ya sobre el escritorio de mi oficina ella respiraba agitadamente igual que yo quería poseerla allí pero de repente me vino en la mente la cara de Sakura y deje a Akari sobre el escritorio mientras yo estaba en el suelo tocándome la cabeza que me dolía mucho.

-No me siento bien- ella se paro del escritorio y me ayuda a recostarme en el sillón que tenía dentro de mi oficina.

-Shaoran deja llamar a tu padre- ella salió de la oficina porque me pasaba esto, primero no tengo recuerdos de ella y solo lo que me cuanta lo recuerdo, segundo cuando estoy a punto de poseer de nuevo a Akari aparece su rostro de ella, esto ya no era normal.

Fui con el doctor que me atendió desde mi accidente y me dijo que tenía que seguir con mi terapia y mis medicamentos a pie de la letra, y tenía que ver a un psicólogo para que me ayudar a estar mentalmente bien.

Regrese a mi casa a descansar y vi en mi escritorio de mi cuarto los videos que mando Sakura, los revise y me llamo mucho la atención uno de ellos donde decía "la primera cita" la puse en el DVD y empezó la película.

Mire a la pantalla de TV. Y me vi estaba feliz y sonriente, también estaba Sakura y otros.

Pasaron las imágenes en la TV y cada una de ellas esta yo con Sakura sonrientes felices, sus manos simpe estaba junto a las mías y por ultimo le pedí que fuera mi novia, ella sonrió feliz y nos dio un beso sellando la propuesta. No me sentí muy bien con todo esto porque no recordaba todos esos bellos momentos y mas los sentimientos hacia ella ya no estaban, me preocupaba si por el bebé que estaba esperando pero ya no había más que eso y me empezó a doler mi cabeza que trataba de recordar cada una de las imágenes que estaba pasando en la TV.

Entro Wei a verme porque me estaba quejando y entraron mis padres me llevaron de nuevo al hospital donde me quede internado por la crisis que estaba teniendo.

El doctor me reviso y me dijo.

-No quiero que te esfuerces mucho en tratar de recordar- lo mire sorprendido –Solo estas atrasando el tratamiento- el me sonrió.

-Pero a caso podre a volver a recordar lo que paso estos 3 años- el me miro serio y me dijo.

-Aun no estamos seguro, tu caso es un poco complicado ya que la parte de la memoria aun sigue inflamada y no deja que puedas recordar con facilidad todo- lo mire desconcertado y pregunte.

-Y si no baja la inflación no volveré a recordar- el sonrió y me dijo.

-Si podrás a volver a recordar pero necesitas estar bien mentalmente no debes hacer de nuevo eso que hiciste de tratar de recordar.

Tenía que seguir las instrucciones médicas que me dio el doctor, pero que haría ahora con Sakura.

De nuevo volví hacer mi vida como lo era antes el trabajo, Akari, mi familia y mis viejos amigos que preguntaron como es que me paso esto, me dio risa porque ninguno creía que no recordaba lo que sucedió estos 3 años.

*******************2 meses después******************************

Estaba en una fiesta cerrando un nuevo negocio con un clientes, desde que regrese a mi trabajo y a mi vida todo estaba saliendo bien con mi padre que cada vez estaba orgulloso de mi y Akari que volví con ella porque estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Sakura me preocupaba un poco pues ya no tenía tiempo de verla con tanto trabajo y ella pues nunca volvió a visitarme, se me hiso un poco raro y le dije a Wei que me mantuviera informado de lo que sucedía con ella.

Bueno hace unos día regrese de un viaje a Francia que hice con Akari allí fue donde le propuse que volviéramos a estar juntos de nuevo, nos quedamos por 1 mes en el país con mi trabajo ya no pude preguntarle a Wei de Sakura lo único que me medio alcance a escuchar fue que ya estaba en días de dar a luz al bebé.

Ya tenía pensado en ir a verla y platicar de lo que me paso estos meses, claro que le iba a decir de Akari no podía mentirle, estaba esperando en la puerta a que llegara Akari pues ya era muy tarde en eso vi que bajo alguien de un carro azul, era Eriol hace mucho que no lo veía.

El me miro y paso a mi lado sin hablarme pero que le pasaba a Eriol, lo seguí y le dije.

-Eriol que te pasa porque no me saludas- me puse enfrente de él y él me miro.

-Porque regresaste con ella Shaoran- lo mire sorprendido se refería a Akari pero porque me decía eso.

-Yo regrese con ella porque la amo, además no contaron tuve un accidente- el me miro y coloco su mano en mi hombro.

-Si lo supe y de verdad lamento mucho que no recuerdes lo que paso- el me dio una palmada en el hombro y se metió a la fiesta.

Llego Akari con un vestido negro pegadito a su cuerpo la mire y sonríe ella se acerco a mí y me dio un beso, entramos a la fiesta vi que Eriol nos miraba enojado y no sabía porque le molestaba tanto que volviera con Akari mire a otro lado y o sorpresa vi a Sakura venia vertida con un vestido rosa y un suéter banco su embarazo ya se notaba mas, claro recordé lo que me dijo Wei que ya estaba en días de dar a luz peor que hacia aquí fui hasta dónde estaba y Akari me siguió.

-Sakura que haces aquí- ella me miro con enojo y me dijo.

-Tú me prometiste que ibas a ir a visitarnos pero no cumpliste esa promesa- ella estaba llorando y eso no me gustaba mucho.

-Quien es ella Shaoran- voltee a ver Akari y mire a Sakura la cual lloraba.

-Esto no está bien tienes que regresar a tu casa por tu embarazo- la tome de la mano y ella me quito mi mano y me dijo.

-No me toques- ella estaba llorando mas- Tú no quieres recordarme- vi que hico una cara de dolor y se tocaba a bajo de su vientre, me asuste mucho porque se incoó y dio un grito.

-Shaoran esta mujer va a dar a luz aquí hay que llevarla a un hospital- me dijo Akari la cual se acerco a ella y le dijo que todo estaba bien.

-Ella es la madre de tu hijo Shaoran- voltee a ver a Eriol el cual miraba a Sakura y Akari.

Akari me miro y me dijo –Eso es verdad Shaoran el hijo que espera esta mujer es tuyo- no sabía qué hacer en este momento, Sakura miro a la mujer y volteo a verme y me dijo.

-Quiero ir a un hospital- ya la iba a auxiliar pero Eriol se adelanto y le dijo.

-Yo te voy ayudar- la tomo en sus brazos y salió con ella, de inmediato salí corriendo hasta ellos, vi que Eriol la subió a su carro y le dije.

-A cual hospital la llevas- el solo me miro con enojo y dijo.

-No mejor quédate con ella- voltee a ver que estaba Akari a mi lado.

El se fue en el carro con Sakura tenía que ver qué pasaba con mi hijo, mande traer mi carro y estaba esperando a que llegara Akari me dijo.

-Entonces es verdad ella es la mujer que hablaban tus hermanas- la mire y le dije.

-Si es ella está esperando mi hijo- ella se molesto.

-Tus hermanas no me dijeron del embarazó- llego el carro y me subí en el sin escuchar lo último que me dijo Akari, acelere lo mas que se podía para alcanzar a Eriol.

Marque su número de Celular y me contesto.

-Que quiere Shaoran- escuche los gritos de dolor de Sakura.

-A que hospital te diriges con ella- demonios estaba en un semáforo rojo y no podía alcanzarlo.

-En el hospital central- eso fue lo último que me dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Me fui a dirección del hospital central de Hong Kong, no vi a Eriol en la sala de emergencias ya le iba a pedir información a la enfermera pero salió Eriol y lo detuve.

-Dime que paso con Sakura- el me miro con enojo.

-¿Te importa ahora Shaoran?- estaba ya cansado de que todo el mundo se metiera en mi vida y las cosas que realizaba.

-Solo quiero saber que ella está bien y el bebé también- lo mire preocupado.

-No me has contestado a lo que te pregunte- dios dame fuerzas para que me dija lo que quiero saber.

-Si me importa mucho- le dije en un tono de frustración y el me dijo.

-Pues no se nota Shaoran, según lo que me estaba contado fue que tú la abandonaste y claro te fuiste con Akari de viaje dejándola sola- lo mire con sorpresa como sabia que me fui de viaje con ella.

-Por favor Eriol no te metas- Eriol me miro con enojo y me dijo.

-No sabes lo que Akari te hiso verdad- otra vez con eso no sabía que no recuerdo nada de eso.

-No lo recuerdo- lo mire serio –Ella me dijo que era un asunto de un negocio nada que se solucionar- el me iba a decir algo peor llego una doctora y dijo.

-Quien es marido de la señora Kinomoto- Eriol se acerco a la doctora y dijo.

-Él es el padre del bebé- me señalo a mí y la doctora se acerco a mi.

-Es usted el esposo de la señora Kinomoto- no lo era pero ella no tenia porque enterase de mi vida.

-Si lo soy dígame como esta ella y el bebé- ella me miro con seriedad y me dijo.

-Hay complicaciones en el parto- o dios no podía estar pasando esto a mí, no quería que ella sufriera y mucho menos quería que se muriera mi bebé.

Que voy hacer ahora si pasa lo peor que me estoy imaginado, no quería perderla a ella y al bebé.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro capítulo más…la historia cambiara un poco los personajes tendrán una nuevas sorpresas….**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía en los demás capítulos prometo revisar la ortografía para los siguientes. **

**Capitulo 6**

**Mi Ángel**

**Sakura POV**

**Ya tenía todo para que Shaoran regresara a mi pero lo espere por días en mi cafetería y no venia, así que fui a verlo pero siempre me decían que estaba ocupado y que no podía atenderme o que estaba en la empresa y yo no podía ir a la empresa porque era muy cansado para mi estado.**

**No sé lo que estaba haciendo las hermanas de Li en mi contra, claro de seguro and estar diciendo pura mentiras y Shaoran les cree todo, porque Dios tenía que estar así esto.**

**Ya no lo esperaba cuando me recordara ya sería demasiado tarde para él.**

*******************2 meses después******************************

**Ya había pasado dos meses sin saber nada de Shaoran solo supe que estaba de viaje de negocios, si como no de seguro estaba con esa mujer que le engañaba.**

**El único que me visitaba era Wei el cual estaba pendiente de mi salud y de mi bebe, a el le decía que estaba bien de salud y también le preguntaba sobre Shaoran, el me dijo que estaba de viaje y que estaba retomando su vida.**

**Me sentía tan mal porque mi bebé y Yo no éramos parte de su vida eso me quedo claro pero tenía algo que reclamarle por el ausentismo de él en mi vida.**

**Así que me dijo Wei que Shaoran estaba en una fiesta, ya estaba decidida en reclamarle ese día pero mi padre me dijo que no fuera porque ya estaba en días de tener a mi bebé, le dije que estaba bien pero tenía que verlo.**

**Así fue me dispuse a ir a donde era la fiesta, lo busque por todo lados en el salón y lo vi que estaba con una mujer muy hermosa de seguro era ella, me puse enfrente de él se sorprendió mucho al verme comencé a decirle lo me prometió y que no cumplió.**

**Algo le pregunto la mujer y me dolía el vientre o por dios ya era la hora, me hinque del dolor y él me dijo que me pasaba yo conteste que me llevara a un hospital rápido, el me iba a ayudar pero se adelanto otro joven de cabellos azules que me cargo y me llevo a su carro me dijo.**

**-No te preocupes todo va estar bien- mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos y estaba asustada por lo que fuera a pasar a mi bebé.**

**-No te pasar nada yo estoy contigo- el me decía mientras manejaba hacia el hospital, yo me quejaba por que las contracciones eran muy rápidas y muy dolorosas, me quejaba del dolor y sonó su celular era Shaoran preguntado a donde me llevaba, el joven que me ayudo solo le dijo que al hospital central.**

**Cuando llegamos al hospital una de las enfermeras me llevo a una cama y me ayudo a quitarme la ropa para ponerme la bata, me puso el suero y estaba monitoreando las contracciones.**

**El joven estaba a mi a lado y la enfermera dijo que tenía que llenar unos papeles, me pregunto mi nombre y mi dirección, antes de que saliera le dije que si podía llamar a mi padre.**

**Ya no aguantaba los dolores y le dije ala enfermera.**

**-Ya será la hora…-estaba agitada y mis palabras casi no salían bien.**

**-Espera le dijo la doctora en turno- la enfermera se fue y me dejo sola por un rato.**

**-A ver vamos a ver esa dilatación- me reviso y dijo –Ya es la hora al quirófano para el parto- la doctora miro a la enfermera y después a mí.**

**-Está bien doctora- después me pasaron a otra cama y de allí al quirófano donde ya estaba todo listo para que diera a luz, ya estaba en labor de parto pero la doctora me dijo.**

**-El cordón umbilical**** viene en el cuello del bebé y si lo sacamos rápido puede que el bebé muera- me asuste mucho como lo dijo, no quería que le pasara nada a mi bebé.**

**Una de las enfermeras fue a visarle al joven que me tarjo, creo que lo confundieron con él padre de mi bebé, la doctora dijo que pujara lo más lento que podía y que iban a sacra al bebé despacio y en cuanto saliera la cabeza del bebé podría hacer algo para que el cordón no ahorcara al bebé.**

**Así pues hice lo que ella me dijo me dolía porque era primeriza pero si de mi dependía salvarle la vida a mi bebé no importaba todo el sufrimiento, un puje mas y salió la cabeza del bebé las enfermeras la ayudaron a que saliera por completo, cortaron el cordón y lloro el bebé.**

**Eso fue algo hermoso de ori y mire a mi bebé que la estaban limpiando y una de las enfermeras me dijo.**

**-Es una hermosa niña- llore al ver que ya la traína a mi lado, la mire y estaba blanquita de su piel, se la llevaron a los cuneros.**

**Después de que me limpiaron me llevaron a una cama de espera donde había muchas mujeres descansando después del parto, me dijo la enfermera que descansara que un momento entraría mi familia a verme.**

**Me quede dormida y solo pensaba en mi hermosa niña.**

**Shaoran POV**

**Estaba muy preocupado porque ya nos salió ninguna enfermera a decirme como estaba ella y mi bebé, estaba dando vueltas en la sala de espera Eriol se fue a tomar un café y acomodar su carro.**

**Después de un largo tiempo se apareció enfrente de mí como si nada y me dijo.**

**-Que paso con Sakura- alce una ceja como la llama por su nombre si no la conocía.**

**-No se aun no ha salido nadie- el me miro con enojo y paso a mi lado.**

**-Eres un idiota Shaoran porque no preguntas- lo mire con enojo no tenía derecho a decirme de esa forma, no se suponía que era mi amigo.**

**Eriol fue a preguntarle a una de las enfermeras sobre Sakura, después se fue a sentar a una silla y estaba con su celular el cual marco unos números y me acerque a él.**

**-Que paso…- no me dejo terminar porque me dijo que me callara.**

**Hablo por teléfono y dijo.**

**-Hola señor Kinomoto- el sonreía como si tuviera al apersona enfrente de él.**

**-Si mire señor su hija está en el hospital central, el parto se adelanto- el me miro con enojo y yo sorprendido.**

**-No señor no se preocupe ella está bien ya dio a luz sin ningún problema- eso ultimo que dijo me quede sin palabras y me dio alivio de saber que ya estaba bien ella y el bebé.**

**-Si señor yo lo espero mi ****nombre es **Eriol Hiragizawa- y colgó el celular y dio un suspiro, su cara no me miraba y fui yo el que dijo.

-Que paso con Sakura-el me miro de rojo y me dijo.

-De verdad te interesa- gruñí porque de nuevo me decía algo así.

-Si Eriol me interesa que paso- ya estaba molesto con sus preguntas incomodas.

-Por lo que me dijeron cuando llegue a China tu estabas con Akari en Francia pasándola de lo lindo- me miro de enfrente –Y ahora estas aquí preguntado como esta esa mujer que no conoces verdad- lo mire con sorpresa que sabia él de mi vida.

-Que investigaste Eriol Hiragizawa- cruce mis brazos y lo mire con enojo, me molestaba que tomara esa actitud conmigo.

-Todo Shaoran, es todo lo que te paso de tu accidente y de la mujer que estaba haya dentro- me sorprendió mucho su respuesta, sabía todo maldito tenia buenos investigadores, se cruzo de brazos y me miro con desafío.

-Que paso con Sakura- le dije ya mas clamado.

-Mira Shaoran no se si no la recuerdes o no quieres recordarla- gruñe el que sabía de mi –Pero para que quieres saber si ella estaba bien- ya era inútil hablar con él así que mejor preguntarle a la enfermera como estaba Sakura y dejar en paz a Eriol.

Antes de que preguntara como estaba llego el señor Kinomoto, como lo conocía pues fácil en una de las visitas que le hacía a Sakura en su cafetería se presento por segunda vez conmigo.

El señor me miro y dijo –Li pero que hace aquí usted- mire que venía con todos los que vivían en la colonia.

-Yo…- no pude terminar pues el hermano de Sakura me tomo del saco y me dijo de forma amenazante.

-Espero que mi hermana este bien porque si tú fuiste el causante de que se adelantara el parto te las verá conmigo des memorizado- y me soltó de un golpe el señor Kinomoto se puso en medio.

-Toya ya déjalo, Sakura ya sabía que no tenía porque salir a verlo pero ella se empeño- suspiro el señor y miro al joven que estaba sentado en la silla y le dijo –Usted es Eriol Hiragizawa- Eriol sonrió y dijo.

-Si señor Kinomoto soy yo quien tarjo a su hija al hospital- me miro con enojo, el hermano de Sakura de nuevo me tomo del sacó y me dijo.

-Y eso no podías hacer- lo mire con enojo porque me trataba así si no fue mi cual fue de Eriol, su prima le dijo.

-Déjalo ya Toya no vale la pena que manches tus manos por alguien como él- me señalo todo completo y la mire con sorpresa porque ella siempre le caía bien bueno eso pensé, me soltó de nuevo de golpe y yo solo suspire porque esto ya me estaba cansando.

-Y mi hija donde esta- el señor Kinomoto pregunto a Eriol, él se paro y le dijo.

-Señor su hija está bien- todos dieron un suspiro de alivio y su prima le pregunto.

-Y que tuvo Sakura- todos miramos a Eriol el cual me miraba con enojo.

-Sakura tuvo una hermosa niña- todos se sorprendieron cuando lo dijo, el señor Kinomoto abrazo a su hijo el cual estaba emocionado por la noticia.

Eriol me miro con una sonrisa y me dijo.

-Esperabas que fuera varón verdad Shaoran- lo mire con enojo, a mi no me importaba que fuera tan solo que estuviera bien y su madre también.

-No Eriol te equivocas si me da gusto que sea una niña- el rio y se acerco al señor Kinomoto y le dijo.

-Tenga señor Kinomoto es para que pase a ver a su hija y conozca a su nieta- me miro de reojo y continuo –Le dije a la enfermera que hubo un error en los datos de que la señorita Sakura no estaba casada- lo mire con sorpresa.

-Gracias joven Hiragizawa por lo que hiso- el señor Kinomoto le agradeció a Eriol el cual sonreía.

-Bien padre quien vera Sakura primero- todos se miraron para ver quién iba entrar primero, yo quería verla primero y explicarle lo que estaba pasando pero para ellos yo ya no existía.

-Es mejor que entre yo primero y vea como esta a además tenemos que ver los horarios de vista- dijo el señor Kinomoto también mando a su hijo a que verificar eso.

-Creo que tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí- mire a Eriol con enojo y odio.

Me acerque al señor Kinomoto y le dije.

-Señor puedo entrar yo primero a ver a Sakura- todos me miraron con enojo y su hijo dijo.

-No padre no lo dejes entrar- me miro con enojo –Si lo dejas entrar lo saco a patas- alce una ceja cuando lo dijo quiero ver si se atreve hacerlo.

-Shaoran es mejor que te vayas a tu casa- me dijo Eriol en tono serio.

Pero que no entendía tenía que verla a Sakura y a mi hija.

-Pero yo no puedo dejarla sola quiero verlas a las dos- le dije.

-No es el momento Li es mejor que se vaya a su casa- mire con sorpresa al Señor Kinomoto.

Se fue a la puesta que estaba al lado de las sillas y su hermano me miro con odio, Eriol me tomo de los hombros y me saco del hospital.

-Era mejor Shaoran- lo mire con odio.

-Déjame en paz- me subí al carro y lo deje solo, estaba muy preocupado por que no podía verla y su familia no me dejaría estar a lado de mi hija.

Llegue a mi casa en donde estaba otro problema, estaba Akari con mi familia.

Mi padre me pregunto por Sakura les dije que ya había dado a luz a una hermosa niña, mis hermanas, mi madre no dijeron nada y Akari se sorprendió un poco.

Mi madre dijo que teníamos que hacer la prueba de ADN para saber si era mi hija de sangre, no me agrado mucho la idea porque era muy pequeña para eso.

Después de una discusión de que se aria con la bebé me fui a descansar pues todo lo que paso fue muy cansado, Wei me felicito porque ya era padre y el estaba tan feliz por la noticia bueno alguien por fin se alegraba del nacimiento de mi niña.

No podía dormir estaba pensando en la bebé como seria y como estaría Sakura, también pensaba en que nombre ponerle a mi hija y busque una lista que hice cuando era adolecente y soñaba con tener hijo en el futuro claro que con Akari pero bueno eso era otra cosa.

Mire la lista y siempre me gusto el nombre de Mía, así se llamaría mi niña Mía Li.

**Sakura POV**

Alguien me tocaba la frente y abrí mis ojos era mi padre el cual estaba a mi lado sonriendo.

-Hola mi pequeña- sonreí y le dije.

-Ya la viste- el sonrió y me dijo.

-Claro que si mi niña es hermosa igual que tu- yo sonreí al escuchar eso de mi padre.

-Quiero verla- el sonrió y me tomo de la mano.

-Mañana podrás verla mi niña ahora descansa que mañana nos iremos de aquí con la bebé. Sonreí y me dormí de nuevo.

En la mañana mire a todas las mujeres con su bebé y sus maridos lo cuales estaba tan felices yo solo estaba esperando a que llegaran con mi niña.

La enfermera me trago a niña que la recibí en mis brazos y la mire con mucho amor, era **mi ángel **la amaba tanto.

Entro mi hermano Toya el cual me miro con sorpresa y me dijo.

-Puedo verla- le sonreía y se la enseñe.

-Verdad que es hermosa- el solo estaba sonriendo.

-Si es muy hermosa como la vas a llamar- me miro y yo sonreí.

-Se llamara Nadeshiko Kinomoto-el rio y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Sabes Sakura en el hospital registran a los niños después de haber nacido así que lee dije a la encargada de registro de los bebés que registrara al tuyo que te parece- me miro con una sonrisa y yo pensé que va pasar con Shaoran pero si el ya estaba con esa mujer y que yo no le importaba, estaba segura de que él nunca volviera a recordarme de nuevo.

-Si haya que registrarla- el sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Bien ahorita vengo- se fue de la sala.

Mire a Nadeshiko que estaba dormida y le tome de sus deditos estaba tan entretenida que no me percate de que ya estaba mi hermano con la encargada del registro, también estaba mi padre, mi tía y mi prima la cual miro con asombro a mi Nadeshiko le sonreí.

Después de un rato la encargada estaba registrando a mi Nadeshiko con mis apellidos y también quedaría como madre soltera, Shaoran nunca se le acercaría y de eso me encargaría personalmente.

Así como se olvido de mi yo también lo hare aunque me doliera ahora tenía alguien para poder seguí viviendo, tenía que estar bien de salud por ella por mi Nadeshiko.

La llevaron a los cuneros y estaba hablando con mi prima de que teníamos que preparar mas cositas para el cuarto de mi niña, me dio de lata la doctora y me cambie de ropa.

Todavía me dolía un poco pero solo tenía que estar en reposo, a la salida del hospital nos encontramos con la familia Li, mire a Shaoran el cual solo me miraba con sorpresa.

Mi hermano traía a mi niña en sus brazos y mi prima me tenía en su brazo me ayuda a que caminara, mi padre les dijo.

-No era el momento Li- mire a la madre de Shaoran el cual estaba enojada y orgullosa como siempre.

-Si es el momento Kinomoto- dijo el padre de Shaoran.

-Pues creo que no, además también le hiciste lo mismo a mi hija cuando salió de hospital tu hijo Li- mi padre lo miro a los ojos.

-Pero tu hija acepto hacerle la prueba de ADN a la niña- mi padre me miro y yo solo me mordí el labio.

Antes de que alguien dijera lago yo me adelante y dije.

-No yo no acepte nada de la prueba- Shaoran se sorprendió y me dijo.

-Sakura no es necesario hacerla- el miro a su padre con enojo.

-No me interesa tu dinero y mucho menos tú apellido Li- el volteo a mirarme con sorpresa.

-Pero yo…- lo interrumpí le dije.

-No tú no eres nadie en mi vida mi bebé es solo mía- el me miro con asombro.

-Pero si la bebé es de mi hijo entonces es ya debe ser registrada con el apellido- mi padre lo interrumpió y le dijo.

-No Li ella ya se lo dijo a tu hijo no es nadie en su vida y la niña es solo de Sakura, además mi nieta ya está registrada- los Li se sorprendieron mucho por lo que dijo.

-Pero porque Sakura- Shaoran me dijo.

-No me importa lo que digas o hagas Shaoran además tu ya no estabas al pendiente de nosotras así que no tienes nada que reclamar-le dije y el solo estaba mirándome con sorpresa.

-Sabes que levantaremos una demanda Kinomoto- dijo el señor Li, el no podía hacer nada en mi contra.

-Como quieras Li no me interesa porque sabes tienes todas la de perder- el señor Li sonrió.

-No me digas Kinomoto- miro desafiante a mi padre.

-Si la tienes de perder porque tu hijo no se caso con mi hija, aparte no la recuerda y si mi nieta tendrá tu sangre pero ya está registrada y es de mi hija- mi padre nos indico que nos fuéramos peor fuimos detenidos por Shaoran.

-Espera Sakura solo quiero saber cómo se llama…- no lo deje terminar porque le dije.

-Se llama Nadeshiko y te regreso el anillo que algún día me distes- mire a mi prima para que se lo diera y así nos subimos al carro no mire a fuera y solo quería irme de aquí.

No quería llora por lo que estaba pasando pero es que lo amaba tanto y me sentía tan mal de que esto estuviera pasando, me seque las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Mi prima me consoló y me dio ánimo para seguí adelante así como Shaoran.

Mi vida cambiaria mucho y tendría que seguir adelante por mi Nadeshiko, aunque me doliera mucho perder el amor de Shaoran.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro capítulo más espero les guste…pensaron que iba a matar al bebé pues no soy tan mala… bueno un poquis ahora le toca su castigo a Shaoran…risas malignas jajajajaja**

**Nos vemos ene próximo capítulo…**

**Capitulo 7 El caballero ingles…**


	7. Chapter 7

1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.

2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía en los demás capítulos prometo revisar la ortografía para los siguientes.

**Capitulo 7**

**El caballero ingles**

**Shaoran Li POV**

Me siento mal porque no pude ver al bebé, no podía hacer nada al respecto porque tenía razón yo no era nadie para reclamarle pero quisiera recordar todo lo que viví con ella, pero por ahora tendré que acercarme a ella.

Mis sentimientos estaban con Akari a ella la amaba, pero aun no sabía el motivo del porque termine mi relación con ella, según me dijo que fue por un negocio pero porque siento que me esta mintiendo.

Mi padre quería levantar una demanda pero le dije que no, yo lo iba a reglar a mi modo y que no se puede meter en mi decisión.

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en que podía hacer para estar con ellas, tenía que darme un tiempo para poder estar con ellas ya lo tenía planeado después de la comida pasaría a verlas y estar más cerca de Sakura.

Aun estaba en tratamiento pero no funcionaba pues no recordada el accidente y a Sakura, tenía que ver a otro doctor para que me ayudara a poder recordar, ya había hablado con mi padre de tener otra sugerencia de un doctor.

No podía dormir de estar pensando en ellas y fui a tomar un poco de agua a la cocina encontré a Wei que me dijo.

-Joven Li que le pasa- me miro.

-Nada Wei es solo que no puedo dormir de estar pensando en ellas- tome el un vaso con agua.

-No se preocupe la señorita Sakura es buena- lo mire –Ella es buena y si usted habla con ella con sinceridad yo creo que le dará una oportunidad- le sonreí.

Me fui mas calmado a mi cama todo tendría que salir bien.

**Sakura POV**

Por fin en casa con mi hermoso bebé Nadeshiko que estaba muy tranquila dormido en mi cama, esta noche tenía que estar a mí lado no sé si podía dormir de la emoción de tenerla.

Mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos aun me dolía mucho que Shaoran no estuviera conmigo, ahora es para siempre y eso me tenia mal porque si yo lo amaba por lo que era nunca por su dinero.

Y ahora tendría que ser fuerte para estar con Nadeshiko, y afrontar toda la carga que se venía como madre soltera, tenía el apoyo de mi familia y eso me va ser más fuerte.

Todas las mañanas me levantaba para bañar a mi hermosa niña y ponerme a trabajar en la cafetería, a ratos iba a ver como estaba mi niña que dormía todo el día lo malo era que tenía que despertarme en la madrugada.

Ya había pasado 3 meses y si Shaoran iba a vernos pero no dejaba que la viera, tampoco hablaba con él porque tenía trabajo y bueno mi padre le dijo que no regresara.

Pero el siempre estaba allí mirándome como trabajaba y por un momento recordé los tiempos que pase con él, me hacía daño verlos allí en la misma mesa donde lo vi por primera vez y eso me hiso sentir de nuevo mariposas en el estomago y unas inmensas ganas de besarlo apasionadamente.

Tenía que contenerme porque sabía que él no me recordada así que me aguante, era mi día de descanso y mi niña Nad iba ir conmigo de compras, ya tenía todo listo para nuestra salida me puse un vestido corto con flores en color turquesa y me maquille ligeramente deje mi pelo suelto.

Cargue toda la pañalera y la carriola donde estaba mi niña, cuando salí de mi casa me encontré con el joven que me ayudo el día que tuve a Nad, el venia debes en cuando a tomar un café siempre me sonreía y me deja buenas propinas.

Le sonreí y me dijo.

-A dónde vas con esta princesa- miro a mi niña.

-A dar un paseo- el sonrió.

-Puedo ir contigo Sakura- me sonroje cuando dijo mi nombre, se parecía tanto a Shaoran cuando él me amaba.

-Claro que si- le sonreí y él me ayudo con la pañalera.

-A donde vamos- él me sonrió y le dije.

-Al parque- todo el camino estuvo tranquilo, el joven de cabellos negros estuvo atento a todo lo que había en el parque y de repente mi pequeña niña empezó a llorar.

La cargue para que dejara de llorar, el joven de ojos azules se asusto un poco y le sonreí.

-La niña está bien- me pregunto.

-Si no te preocupes es la primera vez que salimos, así que lloro un poco- el me ayudo con la carriola y nos sentamos en la banca.

Mi hermosa niña ya estaba más tranquila y miro al joven de cabellos negros él le sonrió y me dijo.

-Que hermosa es tu nena- el sonrió.

-Si la quieres cargar- el me miro y deposite a mi niña en sus brazos, Nad no lloro cuando se la entregue al contrario ella lo miraba con sus ojitos color verde como los míos.

-Es muy hermosa igual que su mama- dijo el joven.

Me sonroje cuando me lo dijo, hay! Dios que estoy pensando. El estaba jugando con Nad, era hermoso ver a ese joven con mi niña y pensé que si no hubiera pasado el accidente de Shaoran el podría estar con mi niña ahora en estos momentos, peor por desgracia no era asi.

El joven de cabellos negros me miro y me dijo.

-No me presente- lo mire asombrada la verdad no sabia cual era su nombre.

-Esto..- lo mire y me sonroje.

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y soy de Inglaterra- me tomo de la mano y me dio un beso como un caballero, fue hermoso nunca nadie había hecho eso a mí.

Mi niña empezó a balbucear algo y Eriol le dio risa porque Nad se estaba chupando su dedo gordito reímos los dos por la forma en que nos miraba.

Eriol me invito un helado y pasamos un día muy divertido con mi pequeña niña que le encantaba estar a lado de él, antes de irme a mi casa el me dijo.

-Sakura quiero invitarte a cenar a mi casa- el me sonrió.

-Yo no puedo…- baje la cara no podía porque aun amaba a Shaoran.

-Solo será una cena de amigos- el tomo mi mano y le dio un beso.

Lo mire y le dije.

-Yo no puedo dejar solita a mi niña- el sonrió y me dijo.

-Ella también está invitada- le sonreí y me ayudo a entrar a mi casa.

Me recosté un momento y sonreí nunca me había sentido así, esa persona me hacía sentir algo muy extraño en mi corazón.

Tenía que a listarme para la cena que tendría con Eriol, le comente a mi prima Tomoyo así que me ayudo a escoger un hermoso vestido color azul y todos los accesorios, también a mi niña porque no me iba a ir sola.

Ya estaba lista para que llegara él, mi padre me dijo que me divirtiera y mi hermano me dijo que tuviera cuidado, él llego vestido con un traje color negro y camisa azul, tenía una apariencia de un caballero ingles.

El me miro y me sonrió, me sonroje cuando el me miraba.

Me tomo de la mano y la beso, me dijo.

-Hola Sakura- le sonreí.

-Hola- el miro a todos los que estaban en mi cafetería y sonrió, mire que todos estaba felices con excepción de mi hermano el cual estaba muy molesto por la forma en que me tarto Eriol.

Me ayudo con la pañalera y me ayudo a subir al carro, en el carro estuvo la plática muy interesante pues me platico de su vida en Inglaterra.

Su casa era muy grande y me sentí un poco incomoda, el personal me miraba muy raro un hombre mayor se acerco a mi y me dijo.

-Me permite su abrigo y su pañalera de la pequeña. Le die el abrigo y la pañalera, Eriol me sonrió y me dirigió a la sala, yo traía a mi bebe en mis brazos el me ayudo a tomar asiento y destape a mi niña para que mirara toda la casa con sus ojitos.

Eriol me dio un vaso de vino, el cual no lo acepte pues no me gustaba el alcohol, el me miro y sonrió.

-Lo siento se me olvido lo de la nena- también era verdad yo le daba leche a mi pequeña

-Lo siento debí decirlo- le sonreí y mi pequeña niña estaba mirando las luces.

El mismo señor de la entrada me dio un poco de agua y bocadillos también me dijo que si traía la leche de la pequeña, le di el biberón con la leche para que la calentarán, me daba un poco de pena darle leche enfrente de ellos.

La cena fue bastante divertida pues Eriol me hacía reír con sus travesuras cuando era niño y se me pasaba el tiempo volando cuando él me hablaba.

Mi niña se durmió y me llevo a mi casa, en el carro me contaba todo acerca de sus negocios, me ayudo a salir del carro y o sorpresa estaba Shaoran parado enfrente de la puerta de la cafetería.

El me miro y luego a Eriol…

-Que haces aquí Shaoran- dijo Eriol

-Lo mismo dijo. El me miro enojado, por un momento me sentí mal peor un momento Shaoran ya no tenía nada que ver conmigo, es mas no tenía derecho a verme así y esperarme.

Mi orgullo se levanto y tome la pañalera de mi niña y la tape mas, pase a su lado y él me detuvo.

-Sakura yo tengo algo que decirte- lo mire enojada.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

El tomo mi brazo y Eriol le dijo.

-Déjala si ella no quiere no la puedes obligar- los dos se miraron con odio.

-Está bien pero que sea rápido- lo mire y el no decía nada.

-No puedo hasta que estemos solos- miro a Eriol.

Le sonreía Eriol y le dije que todo estaba bien, el se marcho y entre con Shaoran a la cafetería le dije que toma asiento en una de las illas y que me esperara tenía que poner a mi Nad en su cama.

Después de un rato me senté en frete de Shaoran y le dije.

-Dime lo que tengas que decir y luego te marchas- el me miro con sorpresa, me dolía mucho pero él no era el hombre de quien me enamore.

-Solo quiero que…-me miro-Solo quiero que me dejes acercar ala niña- alce una ceja.

-Pero si no te acuerda de mí como le harás con la niña- el bajo cabeza y se puso triste.

-Tienes razón no te recuerdo pero quiero tratar de llevarme bien contigo y con la niña- lo mire y me puse seria.

-Eso lo dijiste hace unos meses y cuando llego esa mujer te alegaste de mi- me cruce de brazos.

El me miro y suspiro.

-Perdón Shaoran pero no creo que sea buena idea así que por favor retírate- me pare y él me imito.

-Como debo hacer para que me creas- lo mire enojada, no sabía que hacer si lo quería de verdad pero me dio rabia saber que estuvo con esa mujer de viaje y no se sabe que hicieron en el viaje.

Porque a mí no me va a mentir que tuvo algo más que solo trabajo, definitivamente tenía que olvidarlo pero como si él estaba aquí pidiendo una oportunidad.

Que debía Hacer.

-Bien si te la daré pero es la ultima- lo mire y el sonrió de lado.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- salió de la cafetería.

Me quede quieta sin saber que fue lo que dije, no le será esta vez tan fácil.

**Shaoran POV**

Tenía que estar con Eriol, pero tengo que saber que trama él con Kinomoto.

-Joven Li hablo con Sakura- me dijo Wei

-Si- me subí al auto.

-Qué bueno que haga las paces con la señorita Sakura- suspire no seria fácil.

-Si he querido recordarla pero no puedo- mire a la ventana del carro –Todo están confuso aquí adentro- suspire.

-No sé de por vencido-

Tenía razón no tenía que darme por vencido tenía que estar bien por mi hija que es lo más importante, también Sakura pero por alguna razón mi corazón latió muy rápido cuando la mire con ese vestido azul y me dio rabia al verla con Eriol.

Que era lo que me estaba pasando con Sakura, mis sentimientos estaban confundidos a quien debo a amar a Hikari o la madre de mi hija Sakura, por que no puedo recordar todo.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro capítulo más, disculpa por la tardanza pero he tenido un poco de trabajo y además he estado investigando sobre mi nueva historia (amor cautivo) y otra más que viene se llama Because I am stupid (porque soy un estúpido o tonto) pronto la subiré…**

**Ahora Shaoran está en dilema que va a pasar con sus sentimientos…**


	8. Chapter 8

1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.

2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía en los demás capítulos prometo revisar la ortografía para los siguientes.

**Capitulo 8**

**El regalo, los celos y el accidente.**

**Sakura POV**

Las visitas constantes de Shaoran eran muy buenas para mi pequeña niña Nad, pues la principio lloraba cuando estaba con él pero después se reía con su padre, era un retrato muy hermoso.

Mientras tanto mi relación con el era pues solo cortes, Shaoran no hacía nada para unirnos eso me ponía triste pero el siempre me decía que estaba confundido, me canse de que me lo dijera y tome una decisión tratar de olvidar lo que hubo una vez entre nosotros y solo verlo como el padre de mi hija.

También discutimos sobre el apellido de mi hija, Shaoran quería que la niña tuviera su apellido pero yo me negaba rotundamente a esa decisión, no la iba a permitir eso como creía que yo Sakura Kinomoto cometería una tontería así de grande (aceptar el apellido Li) el desmemoriado y yo sufriendo pues no.

Al final siempre ganaba yo peor él me decía "tarde o temprano accederás" lo fulminada con mi miraba y dejaba ese tema por la paz.

El día de hoy era muy importante en mi vida pues hace 1 año que ocurrió el accidente que cambio mi vida completamente, estaba deprimida porque no se pudo realizar mi boda con el hombre que yo amaba.

Estaba limpiando las paltas de la cafetería y se notaba que estaba triste en eso llego alguien y me dijo.

-Porque tan triste Sakura- volteé a verlo era Eriol, le sonreía y él me correspondió de la misma manera.

-No es nada- le dije seguí limpiando las plantas y él me regalo una rosa roja.

-Es para ti Sakura- le sonreí, el siempre me regalaba rosas rojas y me escribía poemas muy hermosos, lo que nunca hiso Shaoran Li.

-Gracias Eriol- el rio divertido.

-Me encanta cuando ríes Sakura- me reí de la misma manera que el.

Detrás de Eriol estaba Shaoran Li el cual estaba con el ceño fruncido, creo que estaba de malas.

-No pensé que llegara tan temprano- le dije sacudiendo mi delantal, Eriol lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Si he terminado mi trabajo rápido pues quería pasar más tiempo con Nad- el dijo en un tono muy serio.

-Está bien vamos- me voltee enfrente de Eriol –Vamos también Eriol- el me sonrió y me siguió hasta a dentro de la cafetería.

Mi pequeña niña estaba en una silla para bebes y cuando miro a los hombres detrás de mi empezó a reír y a balbucear algo, Eriol fue más rápido que Shaoran y cargo a Nad.

-Hola hermosa- ella de inmediato lo abrazo con sus bracitos y me reí porque Eriol siempre jugaba con mi niña, mire a Shaoran el cual estaba muy serio y enojado.

-Quieres tomar un café- le dije para que se tranquilizara, por un momento se me olvido mi tristeza que tenía el día de hoy.

-No gracias solo quería estar con mi Hija- me miro –A solas- lo dijo muy fuerte para que Eriol lo mirara.

Por otra parte Eriol le sonrió y se acerco a él y le dijo.

-Toma a la niña- Shaoran tomo a Nad en sus brazos y ella empezó a reír divertida –Mientras yo estar con la mamá de la pequeña tomando café- el se volteó t me tomo de la mano, me sentó en una de las mesas y llamo a una de las chicas para que nos sirviera café, mire a Shaoran confundido de lo que paso.

-No mire a Shaoran deja que se encargue de Nad por un ratito- el me sonrió.

-Está bien- le dije –Pero creo que está enojado- el miro a Shaoran el cual estaba jugando con la niña en otra mesa.

-Se lo merece por no saber lo que es importante- lo mire sorprendida.

-Pero yo…- no sabía que decir al respecto.

-Sakura se que hoy hace un año tuvo el accidente Shaoran- lo mire con tristeza –Créeme Sakura no merece tus lagrimas, el no hace nada para ganar de nuevo tu amor- el tomo mi mano y la junto con la de él.

Sentía mucho apoyo por parte de Eriol, el sabia todo de Shaoran hasta del engaño que le hiso esa mujer, que por cierto la mire una vez en una centro comercial.

No hable con ella, pero me pareció una mujer común y corriente.

-Lo se Eriol tan solo que no sé cómo olvidarlo- el me sonrió, apretó mas su mano.

-Yo sé cómo Sakura- lo mire con sorpresa –Empezando a valórate tu misma- el sonrió.

-Cómo es posible- el rio divertido.

-Si piensa en ti y en ti solamente- creo que entendí lo que me dijo, eso me dio más valor de seguir adelante con o sin él.

Me platicaba de sus aventuras por el mundo y de los conflictos en el que metía, era demasiado divertido estar con él, pero por una extraña razón Shaoran se molestaba de lo que decía Eriol.

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba irritado de la conversación que tenía Sakura con el odioso de Eriol, se suponía que era mi amigo ahora trataba de conquistar a la madre de mi hija.

Sé que estos últimos meses no había hecho nada al respecto para tratar de conquistarla pero tenía una confusión en mi corazón amaba a Hikari pero a ella no, pero me molestaba que estuviera con Eriol.

No iba a aceptar que eran celos, eso jamás lo aceptaría porque los tendría si el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Sakura no era de esas mujeres, tenía que hacer algo para alejar a Eriol de Sakura y de mi hija.

Eriol se salido de la cafetería y yo también lo hice pero antes de que abordara su carro lo detuve.

-Eriol ya no quiero que las visites- el me miro con sorpresa.

-Pero quien eres tú para decírmelo Shaoran, me puso furioso su actitud lo tome de la camisa y lo levante un poco.

-Escuchaste lo que dije Eriol- el sonrió y me dijo.

-Deja de amenazarme Shaoran- gruñí de furioso.

-Déjalas de visitarlas- el me miro.

-Tanto te importa- lo mire con el ceño fruncido, ya tenía preparado el puño para darle en sus cara.

-Si me importa mucho las dos- enfatice mas en las dos, el sonrió.

-Entonces porque no haces algo por conquistar a Sakura- lo mire con sorpresa –O que me vas a decir que no estabas celoso por cómo nos estábamos hablando- alzó una ceja, maldito Eriol me conocía muy bien.

Lo solté de mala gana y me di la vuelta ya me iba ir pero el me dijo.

-Ojala pudieras recordar todo lo que viviste con ella- lo mire.

-Que sabes tú de la vida que tenia con ella- le pregunte.

-Todo se todo lo que paso con Sakura y contigo- suspire pesadamente no sabía que hacer, una parte de mi si quería recuperar, pero otra parte de mi no quería.

Que me estaba pasando camine a la dirección de mi carro peor Eriol me dijo.

-Ve al hotel de Hong Kong en el centro y entra en la habitación 423- lo mire confundido –Todo se aclarar en tu mente cuando entres a esa habitación- me marche en mi carro.

Maneje hacia el hotel que me dijo Eriol, en mi cabeza empezaron a llegar imágenes de este mismo momento como un Deja Vu, me acerque a la recepcionista y le dije que olvide mi llave de mi cuarto, ella pregunto cual habitación y le dije la 423.

Subí por el elevador hasta la habitación, en mi cabeza pasaban las imágenes como si esto ya lo había vivido antes.

Ingrese la llave y entre en la habitación lentamente sin hacer ruido, entre despacio y mire en el piso había ropa tirada de mujer y de hombre.

Escuche de alguien estaba gimiendo de placer me dio curiosidad de saber quién era la mujer, mi corazón latía fuertemente abrí la puerta del cuarto y mire a Hikari con mi primo teniendo relaciones sexuales, mi primo se percato de mi presencia y me dijo.

-Shaoran Li- en mi mente se vino las imágenes de este mismo momento pero en otro tiempo me sentía mal, mi cabeza empezó a doler intensamente.

No escuche lo que me dijo ella y salí del hotel corriendo, me subí a mi carro estaba temblando de los nervios que tenía en ese momento, el dolor de mi cabeza era cada vez más intenso y no escuchaba nada.

Me marche del ese lugar quería llegar a mi casa a tomar mi medicina y a descansar, pero el viaje se hiso más largo, en mi mente venían las imágenes de Hikari acostada con mi primo, el pleito con mis padres, la huida de ese día de la empresa, la entrada a una cafetería, la mujer de los ojos verdes, Sakura sonriéndome, besándome, proponiéndole que se casara conmigo, dejando mi casa por irme a vivir con Sakura, el accidente que tuve antes de casarme con ella.

No me fije que venía un carro hacia mí, trate de esquivarlo pero choque con otro carro que venía a mí otro lado y me quede inconsciente en el carro.

***********************Hospital de Hong Kong*************************

Habían repostado un accidente en la carretera de dos autos, uno hombre joven estaba inconsciente por el impacto sin graves heridas, en el otro carro una mujer cociente si heridas.

Un hombre de pelo negro y lentes busco a su amigo, la enfermera pregunto quien era él y cuál era el parentesco que tenia con el hombre.

-Mi nombre es Eriol y soy amigo de Shaoran Li- la enfermera pidió que llenara unos papeles y que unos momentos podía ver al paciente.

Entro en la habitación donde estaba Shaoran sin ningún golpe solo uno en la cabeza, tomo asiento en la silla de alado y le dijo.

-Perdón amigo por lo que te hice- suspiro –No sabía que ibas a ponerte tan mal después de descubrir la realidad- bajo la cabeza se sentía tan mal de haber informado de lo que estaba haciendo esa mujer, si precisamente esa mujer era la culpable de todas las desgracias de Shaoran y Sakura, de haber sabido sucedería esto nunca le hubiera dicho a su amigo del engaño.

Pero como dicen para que son los amigos, en las buenas y en la malas.

Miro de nuevo a Shaoran el cual lo miro.

-Sabes quién soy yo- Shaoran sonrió.

-Eres mi amigo Eriol- el sonrió.

-Lo bueno es que no volviste a perder la memoria Shaoran Li-

-No la perdí la recupere- Eriol lo miro con supresa.

-Cómo es posible- sonrió Shaoran.

-Así es Eriol recuerdo todo- Eriol dudo –Recuerdo a mi Sakura y también a mi hija-

-Debe de revisarte tu doctor- Eriol se paró de la silla pero fue detenido por Shaoran.

-Ayúdame a recupérala por favor- Eriol lo miro con sorpresa.

-En verdad si recuerdas todo lo que paso con Sakura- Shaoran meno la cabeza en afirmación –Recuerdas todo lo que paso después del accidente de hace un año- de nuevo meneo la cabeza en afirmación.

-Todo Eriol hasta el día de hoy que tomaste de la mano de mi Sakura- Eriol estaba muy sorprendido.

-Estabas celoso- Eriol lazo las cejas con diversión.

-Si Eriol estaba celoso- sonrió Eriol –No sabía que estaba haciendo-

-Bueno no la recordabas- suspiro Shaoran.

-Si- silencio –Pero creo que ya la perdí- Eriol se acerco a su amigo y le dijo.

-Aun no-él le sonrió.

Después de que su doctor lo analizo y reviso que todo estuviera bien se fue a la casa de su amigo Eriol, no quería dar explicaciones a su familia tan solo quería descansar y tratar de recuperar a su Sakura.

Después de una semana Eriol y Shaoran fueron a visitar a Sakura en la cafetería, entraron y vieron como siempre Sakura estaba realizando su trabajo, en una de las mesas estaba la pequeña Nad jugando con sus juguetes.

Shaoran se sentó en la misma mesa que hace 5 años, pidió el mismo café y el mismo pastel a la chica, sonrió feliz porque era como en ese tiempo.

Eriol tan solo miraba a su amigo tan emocionado de recuperar el amor de su vida.

Sakura no los había notado, ella estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que había algo en el piso y resbalo cayendo en la mesa de Shaoran derramo café en su camisa, Shaoran sonrió feliz porque así paso la primera vez.

-Lo siento mucho – Sakura lo miro y le sonrió.

-Descuida no importa mi camisa- tomo su mano –Importa que no te hayas hecho daño Sakura- ella se sonrojo por lo que dijo, se quedo quieta y pensó cuando me sonroje por lo que me decía algo.

Lo miro con miedo y retiro su mano.

-Está bien voy por un trapo para secarte la camisa-se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-Qué hermoso fue eso amigo- Eriol le dijo, Shaoran sonrió feliz.

-Te voy a recupera Sakura- dijo feliz – Te voy a volver a enamora de nuevo…

*************************************Continuara*************************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Gracias por sus comentarios….**

**Se dificulto un poco esta historia…no se en que capitulo se me fue de las manos…ahora la trato de darle un buen final….lo siento de verdad esta será muy cortita…pero con recompensa les tengo otra historia (AMOR DE VAMPIROS)…**

**Espero que les gusten mucho estos últimos capítulos y nos vemos…**

**Actualizaré Amor de vampiros y Amor cautivo….habrá otra historia nueva…**


	9. Chapter 9

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Capitulo 9 Final**

**VOLVER AMARTE**

********************16 AÑOS Después*************************** **

Se encuentra una niña buscando algo en la viejas cajas en el ático de sus casa de pronto se encuentra con álbum de fotos de sus padres lo toma en sus manos baja del atico y se recuesta en su cama. La chica de 16 años mira las fotos atentamente estab tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta de que sus padre estaba mirándola desde la puerta, el se acerco a ella y le dijo.

-Que haces Nad- ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Viendo las fotos de ustedes, padre- el señor acaricio el cabello de su hija con amor, era la misma imagen que su madre, el pelo color castaño y ojos color verde.

-Dime cuál es tu foto favorita- le pregunto el señor a la chica y ella señalo una de las fotos, era sus padres saliendo de la iglesia.

-Y dime padre como obtuviste el perdón de mama- el señor sonrió.

-No fue fácil que tu madre me perdonara pero lo intente hasta que lo logre- el señor sonrió.

-Padre cuéntame como fue que obtuviste el perdón de mama- la chica sonrió y se acomodo mejor para escuchar el relato de su padre.

-Está bien te contare- el señor también se acomodo y sonrió al ver a su hija tan emocionada de escuchar el relato.

-Todo comenzó cuando yo recordé a tu madre, estaba decidido a recuperarla como fuera posible y vaya que se puso difícil tu madre.

Sakura estaba trabajando en la cafetería de tu abuelo Kinomoto yo todos los días iba a visitarla para buscarla a que me perdonara pero nada conseguía en esos momentos, así que la volví a enamorarla ya casi la tenia de nuevo pero después le pedí ayuda a tu tío Eriol, a tu tía Tomoyo hasta a tu tío Touya le pedí que me ayudaran con Sakura porque ella se negaba a hablarme y hasta me ignoraba- el señor hiso un puchero de enojado.

La chica sonrió y dijo.

-En serio mi tío Touya te ayudo a volver a conquistar a mama- el señor sonrió.

-Si me ayudo pero también tuve que pagarle- el señor rio.

-Cual fue el pago que le distes al tío Touya, padre- la chica sonrió quería saber cuál fue el pago que su padre dio.

-Tuve que humillarme ante él- el señor sonrió al recordar cómo fue eso- Fui mesero de la cafetería- la chica se sorprendió mucho.

-¡OH! Padre eso fue muy humillante para un Li- la niña rio divertida por la cara de su padre al recordar cómo fue humillarse ante el hermano de su esposa.

-Sigue contándome la historia padre- el señor sonrió y continuando.

-Bien tuve que volverme mesero y dejar la empresa de los Li, sabes Nad eso fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida porque supe lo que era ganar dinero- el señor sonrió. –Tu tío se portaba muy malo conmigo, al principio tu madre no me defendía de él pero después me defendió de todas las ataques de sus hermano eso ayudo mucho pues tu madre volvió a confiar en mí, la invitaba al parque, al campo, a la playa poco a poco la volví a enamorarla con pequeños detalles sencillo pues tu madre era así.

Después le dije que quería casarme con ella le roge mucho pero al final nos casamos en un día de octubre y mas que era otoño las hojas color ámbar daba un toque de magia el momento- el señor sonrió y la niña estaba tan emocionada de la historia de su padre que lo abrazo.

-¡OH¡ padre que hermosa historia-

-Así es mi pequeña- acaricio el pelo de la niña con amor.

-Padre y como conseguiste que los abuelos Li aceptara a mi madre- la niña lo miro con curiosidad.

-Fue fácil para mi padre pues se dio la oportunidad de conocer a tu madre pero tu abuela no la quería- el señor se puso serio –Después la acepto como mi esposa aunque aun no la quiere del todo- le sonrió.

-Pues no importa porque mi madre nos tiene a nosotros, a mi hermanó Shen, a ti padre, a mi y pronto se unirá a nuestra gran familia mi hermanita- ella abrazo a su padre y en eso entro una hermosa mujer con una barriga que mostraba detrás de ella estaba un niño de pelo castaño y ojos color ámbar que fue corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-Que hacen con el álbum de fotos- pregunto la hermosa mujer.

-Solo miramos las fotos madre- dijo la niña.

-Oh ya veo y de seguro tu padre te volvió a contar nuestra historia- la mujer sonrió.

-Claro porque es hermosa nuestra historia Sakura-

La mujer acaricio la cara de su esposo con amor y este acaricio la barriga de su esposa dónde se encontraba su hija.

Él era feliz de tenerla a su lado y más aun tener la familia más hermosa a su lado.

**************************FIN****************************

**Sakura Li 23: espero les guste el final de esta historia…fue difícil encontrar un final peor allí lo tienen….bueno actualizaré pronto mis demás historias….nos vemos después…**


End file.
